Just Like Family
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: New details in a nearly decades old closed case reveal a secret connection between two current NCIS employees. One a personal tragedy he has spent years trying to forget. The other a dark past he has been hiding from for eighteen years.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is an introductory chapter to a potential story. I want to clear up that I know that Tony is an only child. While I do not own NCIS this is my work. I am not being rude I just don't feel like sifting through thirty comments about it. While constructive criticism is welcome I do not want to hear about how somebody is acting OOC. If there is a concept you don't like that I did not warn you about I don't want to hear about it. My point is if you don't like it don't read it. Again this is not rudeness it's just that I had a huge problem with that in another story I wrote and don't want it to happen again. Thanks.**

It was an ordinary day at NCIS. Gibbs sat at his desk and watched his team bicker back and forth about pretty much every stupid topic they could think of. It had been a long day with no cases. It didn't help that Ducky, Abby, and Jimmy were all at some conference. To make things worse they had another three hours left. Gibbs shifted in his seat. Vance had the heat turned almost all the way up and he felt like he was going to fall asleep. The team wasn't doing much better and he was about to send them home early when his phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we'll be right there."

"Bye"

"Grab your gear. Cold case just opened up we're headed to Chesapeake Bay!" Gibbs called.

"What about Ducky and Gremlin?" Tony asked.

"Call 'em from the road." Gibbs replied.

Tony did as he was told and contacted Ducky on the way to the scene. Gibbs had allowed McGee to drive so they were actually going at a reasonable speed for once. They arrived at the scene twenty five minutes later. They were all curious about what had been found to re-open a cold case. When they arrived they piled out of the car and saw a weathered school bus. That looked like it had been underwater for years.

"So what gives?" McGee asked.

"Bus crash eighteen years ago driver was an NCIS agent shot and killed lost control of the bus and went into the bay." Gibbs explained.

"Why was an agent driving a bus undercover assignment?" Ziva asked.

"No he was driving some kids who won a contest and got a tour of the NCIS offices." Gibbs explained. He didn't remember a lot about the case but he knew it had been tragic.

"Were the kids OK?" Tony asked.

"Out of twenty-seven twelve survived." Gibbs replied.

The team exchanged sad glances.

"So why was the bus just found now?" Tony asked.

"A lot of people have been dumping trash in here and a beautification committee arranged to have it cleaned up. When they did they found the bus." A metro cop explained.

"So I take it that the bus being underwater caused it to be a cold case." McGee replied.

"No the case was solved it was the son of a man Agent Koehn put away." Gibbs explained.

"Then why is it a cold case?" Tony asked.

"Seven of the kids that died were never recovered seven families never got to answers it's still a case." Gibbs explained.

"OK this makes no sense if the bus was underwater how were any victims recovered?" Ziva asked.

"Eight of the victims escaped and died later." Gibbs explained.

Back at NCIS the team was hard at work trying to find out about the victims. Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby were trying to identify the bodies. While the team got info.

"OK I've found the names children on the bus. Who were uh never recovered" McGee explained.

Gibbs nodded he should have remembered the names but he still had some memories that he hadn't recovered and everyone that worked the case was long since gone. "Go on?" he replied.

"Alright they were Allie Morrison, Matthias Wilbur, Collette Abelson, Jack Ericson, Zoë Braxton, Max Davis, and Joseph DiNozzo." McGee replied. "DiNozzo?" he asked.

Tony felt like he was two feet tall and naked as he stood in the center of the bullpen. Everybody was staring at him.

"DiNozzo what the hell?" Gibbs demanded.

****

A/N: I know this is short but it is just an introductory chapter and I don't know if I will continue. I will see how people take this chapter. If I do continue it may not be for a while since I am working on "Home" and "Times Like This" but I am almost done with those so I will be able to work on this soon. Please review and thanks for reading. 


	2. Part Two

Jimmy tried to hide his nervousness. He, Ducky, and Abby were working tirelessly to identify the remains of the kids found on the bus. He wished that they didn't have to do this at least not now. That they could wait until the next day. Give him time to find excuse to not be there. He didn't want to be there when they found out his secret. What he had been hiding from for eighteen years. It wouldn't happen like that though. Gibbs knew the pain of losing a child and wanted to give the parents answers. As soon as possible so they could have closure, say real goodbyes, and put their kids to rest for real. So far they had been working for five hours and had managed to identify all but one of the kids.

"Are you alright Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked concerned for his young assistant.

"Oh yeah I'm fine it's just uh…" Jimmy stammered.

"Is it hard for you to work dead children because you and Breena are thinking of starting a family?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah sure let's go with that." Jimmy thought. "Yes Dr. Mallard that is what is wrong." He replied.

"Well don't let it get to you otherwise you will never be able to be a good parent. Possibly even ruin your relationship with Breena." Ducky explained.

"Thanks I will remember that Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied relived Ducky hadn't found out the truth.

The two went back to work on preparing the bodies for the families to come and deal with them. While Abby was up in her lab trying to identify the last body. Even though they knew the names and it was the last one they still had to double check. Just in case there was a mistake. Ducky looked up and Jimmy flashed him a smile. It was fake but he had learned enough from Tony to know how to make it seem real. Then it happened Abby came down to autopsy. Instead of bounding in like she usually did. She stopped nervously at the door hugging a piece of paper to her chest nervously. She seemed afraid to come in like she had been when she first started and after Dearing.

"Abigail are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Abby replied.

"Well then come on dear girl." Ducky replied.

"Ducky I uh I identified the last kid." Abby replied nervously. "It's uh…"

"Well who is it Abigail?" Ducky asked.

"Um here." Abby replied handing Ducky the paper.

"No this cannot be right." Ducky replied.

"It is I checked twice." Abby replied.

"But this says…" Ducky replied.

"I know" Abby replied.

"James Palmer…" Ducky whispered.

Ducky turned to confront Jimmy but he ran out of autopsy looking scared to death.

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter but I wanted to explain Jimmy's connection before I officially began the story. Since I already promised updates on "Home" and "Times Like This" Friday. This story will not be updated until next week. Thanks for reading so far and please review. **


	3. Tony's Secret Pain

"DiNozzo what the hell?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony stood completely frozen in the center of the bullpen. He didn't know what to tell them or what to do. He had spent so many years trying to forget what happened. He never could but now it all came back because it everybody had found out.

"Tony it's OK just tell us what's going on." Gibbs said in a more soothing tone.

Tony didn't know what to do so he just ran. He knew he had to get away before everybody found out about the tragic secret he had been keeping for so many years. He didn't want people to know his pain so he always lied and said he was an only child. Now the truth had been exposed and he had to get away. First he gave Abby a list with the names of the victims except he lied and said that the eighth was a John Doe.

"Here Abbs there are two copies of this give one to Ducky." Tony said.

"Why can't you give it to him? Why is the last one a John Doe?" Abby asked.

"I have to go away for a while. Don't tell Gibbs." Tony replied.

Leaving Abby alone in her lab speechless and a little scared. Still she did as she was told and gave the second list to Ducky. Noticing that Jimmy looked really freaked out but putting that on the back burner due to her conversation with Tony.

Gibbs had immediately went after him unsure of what his Senior Field Agent would do in the wake of whatever he was hiding coming out. McGee and Ziva started to follow but Gibbs told them to stay because Tony may not open up if everybody was crowding him. Still Gibbs knew that he would have to tell the director and Vance would probably want to talk to Tony about it. Unfortunately he had already lost Tony's trail. Just that quickly.

Tony DiNozzo remembered the day his baby brother was born while he hid in some random supply closet. He had just turned eleven it was his last year at home before he was to be sent to boarding school. At first he had been furious thinking that his dad was trying to replace him. Lynn had been stepmom number one or maybe two his dad had remarried so many times he could never keep it straight. All Tony knew about her was that she was a prostitute and had married her dad very quickly very suddenly. He was old enough to know where babies came from and how long they were supposed to be in the mom's belly. What he was too young to understand was why his dad said he had to marry her. He had plenty of friends who didn't know their dads. Now he knew it was to make senior look good and that he never loved her or their kid really. Tony had been playing hide and seek with some friends from the neighborhood when his nanny came out and told him that he was about to be a big brother and they had to go to the hospital. Another thing Tony didn't quite understand was why babies took so long to come out he sat in the waiting room for hours before he finally had a little brother. Finally the nanny told him that he had a baby brother. Tony remembered the first time he saw Joey he was the cutest little baby. He was so little and perfect his head was covered with curly brown hair and grey eyes. He remembered looking in the window and seeing the name written on the cot _Joseph Willard DiNozzo_ Tony fell in love with him right away. He seemed to be the only one though. While the other babies were taken out of the nursery and put with the parents. Senior and Lynn barely even looked at Joey. Senior claimed he wasn't his and Lynn said she never wanted him.

Of course Tony also remembered the night Lynn and Joey left. It was two nights after Joey's first birthday and the night before Tony was to leave for boarding school. Tony lay in his bed shaking with nervousness as his dad yelled at Lynn.

"He isn't mine!" Senior yelled.

"Of course he is! Who else's would he be?" Lynn demanded.

"I don't know you're a whore! Now take that bastard and get out!" Senior yelled.

"I don't want him!" Lynn yelled.

Tony ran down the stairs and tried to get Joey away from Lynn but Senior pushed him away.

"What are you doing you idiot! You can't take that kid I'll be ruined! Besides you are going to school tomorrow!" Senior yelled.

"That kid is the only one who cares for this little piece of crap anyway!" Lynn yelled.

Senior held Tony back while Lynn stormed out with Joey. Tony spent the rest of his last night at home crying. In fact he cried pretty much nonstop his first three days at boarding school. The other kids all teased him saying he missed his family and was a big baby.

"If only they knew what happened to me before I left." Tony remembered thinking as he sat on his cot one night.

Tony also remembered the day Joey died. It was the worst day of his life. He was twenty-one and in his senior year at Ohio State. He was laid up with his broken leg and wound up not being able to go. He never told Brad about that he knew hearing that would make him feel terrible. Tony was lying on his bunk watching a Magnum marathon on his T.V. when the phone rang. It was his dad.

"Junior Joey is dead."

"What?" Tony asked.

"I don't know Lynn called some kind of accident."

"Are you guys OK?"

"I got to get to a meeting."

Tony lay on his bed and starred up at the ceiling he was in shock. Nothing seemed happy or even OK in fact at that time he felt like he would never be happy again. He was in such a state of shock that when his roommate and friends came in they could not get him to say what was wrong. He just lay there with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know."

"Y…you don't think he's dead do you?"

Tony choked out a sob when he heard the word dead.

"No but maybe we should get someone from the campus clinic. He could have an infection."

His roommate ran off to get someone from the campus clinic. He couldn't remember but Tony is fairly certain that it was the doctor who finally got it out of him. When they heard what happened his roommate and friends sat by his side and comforted him at least tried to anyway. Tony was a detective in Baltimore by the time he finally learned the truth about Joey. He snuck a peak at a file about the accident one night when he was working late. Six months later he met Leroy Jethro Gibbs and ended up with NCIS. He wanted to find out about what happened but was worried that if they found out he was tied to a past case it would interfere with his ability to work there. This was before anybody knew about Shannon and Kelly. After he learned about them he was worried they would think he was lying to get closer to Gibbs. After that there was just never a good time.

After hours of searching around NCIS and Tony still missing Gibbs went down to autopsy to talk with Ducky. Hoping he could shed some light on the situation. Maybe Tony was even down there he hadn't checked yet but you often find what you are looking for in the last place you look. Instead all he found was Ducky and Abby looking perplexed and upset. Ducky actually looked like he was going to cry.

"Duck have you seen Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Well no but I have a lot on my mind at the moment Jethro." Ducky replied.

Before Gibbs could ask what he meant McGee came down holding a sheet of paper "Boss I found a complete list of students on the bus. I thought maybe we could talk to a survivor maybe they could shed some light on this. In fact we are lucky it turns out one is working right here at NCIS so we won't have to bring anyone in.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"James "Jimmy" Palmer" McGee replied.

"That's impossible Jimmy Palmer is dead." Ducky replied.

"Oh My God what happened?" McGee asked.

"Apparently he died in the bus crash." Ducky replied.

"No he didn't he survived it says so right here." McGee replied handing Ducky the paper.

"Jethro why does this list Joseph DiNozzo as a victim we didn't identify any Joseph DiNozzo's just the list you gave me and the John Doe as James Palmer." Ducky replied.

"John Doe? There weren't any John Doe's on the list." Gibbs replied.

"But Tony gave me a list with seven names and one John Doe. Right before he disappeared and told me not to tell Gibbs it was really weird." Abby commented.

McGee and Ducky were speechless.

"What the hell is going on here? Gibbs hissed.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet. Hopefully this cleared up at least some of the mystery. Next chapter will be up later in the week most likely Wednesday. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Jimmy's Dark Past

"James Palmer…" Ducky whispered.

Ducky turned to confront Jimmy but he ran out of autopsy looking scared to death.

Jimmy ran from autopsy he really wanted to tell Ducky and Abby the truth. He knew once they heard what happened to him they would understand why he did what he did. He knew there was nowhere he could hide where he wouldn't get caught that wouldn't trigger his claustrophobia. So he ran and hid in his car. Cars were OK as long as they weren't underwater.

Jimmy remembered his life before the accident. It was horrible he still woke up screaming some nights. Yes it was true he had been born Joseph "Joey" Willard DiNozzo yet now everybody knew him as Jimmy Palmer. Anthony DiNozzo Senior had rejected him since birth claiming he wasn't his and his mother Lynn had well she had basically tortured him every day for nine years. He had been one when Senior had enough and kicked them out. Lynn had begged Senior to keep Joey saying that she didn't want him and she never had. Finally she gave up and left with Joey. That's when she started abusing him. She would leave him for hours at times a whole day lying in his crib in his own filth and if he was lucky a bottle. Looking back it was a miracle that he had survived. When he got older he pretty much had to take care of himself. He was ten years old when he escaped that life by that time he could cook and clean for himself. Not just sandwiches and picking up toys like most kids. He could make full meals for himself and used cleaning products things that his peers weren't allowed to use. Lynn was also an alcoholic and drug addict. To her credit she would never use around Jimmy oh no she would lock him outside in the heat or cold even in storms if she couldn't do that she locked him a closet. She punished him for everything she expected him to make all A's every semester. This was hard even with his genius IQ when he was working so hard or locked inside or out of something. It wasn't just grades though it was everything anytime he did the slightest thing wrong she would beat him up. He remembered when he was six he had an accident in the store while she was arguing with an employee about whether or not she had been stealing. She knocked him senseless and then wouldn't let him change his wet pants. He wore them until the next day in school when a kid yelled out loud enough for everybody to hear "JOEY SMELLS LIKE PEE!" and then he had to wear too big lost and found pants until he got home. She should have lost him and actually did twice and he went back to live with Senior but both times he used his money to bail her out and Joey went straight back to her.

The one positive part of his life his best and only friend the real James "Jimmy" Palmer. Actually the whole Palmer family made his live bearable. Eunice always sent an extra lunch with Jimmy so that he could get food that he didn't have to make. Elijah Jimmy's father would accompany both boys to father son events. They both welcomes Jimmy into their home numerous times anytime Lynn went M.I.A for days on end or one of her losers wouldn't leave. They had even tried to adopt him but Senior always blocked it. He didn't want Joey but he didn't want him to go into the system because he was worried about his image. The Palmer's loved him and treated him with respect.

The only other person who gave him that was his big brother Tony. Unfortunately Senior kept sending Tony to different schools and camps so Jimmy rarely knew the address. It didn't help that Lynn hid all of Tony's letters to him. Thankfully she was such a burnout that she wasn't really smart enough to hide anything. Tony always said that when he finished college he would get custody of Jimmy and give him a good life. Tony was the only one that he felt bad about lying to when he did what he did. He also felt bad that he had never told Tony the truth but he was scared what would happen. He also never really seemed to have a good time. Like "Hey we just met but I'm the brother you thought was dead." "Oh yeah you have the plague I'm your dead brother by the way." "So your boss got blown up, lost his memory, then ran off to Mexico and now you're in charge and the team is treating you like crap? Funny story I'm your dead brother." "Hey welcome back from Agent Afloat I know the guilt over the director's death is killing you. Remember that brother you thought was dead?"

Jimmy remembered the day he became Jimmy Palmer. He was in the fifth grade and NCIS had done change drive for a local children's hospital at the five local elementary schools and promised that the class out of all the schools that raised the most money would get a tour of NCIS HQ. It had been Jimmy and Joey's class won. So one day in November the class got on that bus to head to HQ. It was crazy and senseless one minute kids were saying that Joey shouldn't get to go because he didn't bring in any money the next they heard gunshot then they were underwater.

"Jimmy wake up please!" Joey begged shaking his friends arm.

It didn't take long for Joey to realize that Jimmy was dead. He remembered taking one last look at his dead friend before swimming out. He must have passed out at some point because when he woke up he was in the hospital and people were yelling that he was waking up.

"Can you tell me your name son?" A nurse asked.

Joey looked around for a moment he knew that the Palmer's would be devastated by the loss of Jimmy he was there whole world. They always bragged about everything he did in their eyes he was the perfect child. His parents on the other hand wouldn't care and thought that Joey was a failure. Joey also knew that he and Jimmy looked a lot alike. Even teachers sometimes mixed them up. They were even the same height and weight as they had learned at the school's health fair the month before.

"Do you not remember your name sweetheart?" The nurse asked.

"It's Jimmy Palmer mam." Joey lied. He was two young and not yet interested in forensics or anything like that yet and by the time he knew about that stuff it had been years since the crash and they had never found the bus. So he assumed it would never be a problem.

Jimmy hid in his car until he heard someone knocking on the window. He looked out and saw Ducky, Abby and Gibbs staring at him watching his every move. Both looked confused yet concerned. He rolled down his window

"Mr. Palmer what's going on?" Ducky asked.

"You and DiNozzo are going to have to go to the director." Gibbs said.

"Jimmy are you OK?" Abby asked.

"I'm sorrrry!" Jimmy sobbed.

Ducky opened the door and embraced his young assistant.

"It's alright Mr. Palmer we will talk to the director and get every taken care of." Ducky assured. "It will all be OK."

**A/N: Well now you know why Jimmy lied about who he was. Next chapter will be Friday along with "Times Like This" and deal with Tony and Jimmy's little meeting with Vance. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. **


	5. Tony Talks To Vance

After finding Jimmy Ducky took his assistant down to the morgue so he could tell him his story first before going to Vance or Tony. While Gibbs went off to find Tony so he could get his story. Ducky sat in horror as Jimmy recalled the story of his early childhood and the terrors he had to suffer. He got tears in his eyes when Jimmy talked about seeing the real Jimmy Palmer dead on that bus and his decision to lie at the hospital.

Gibbs searched for Tony before finally finding him in a supply closet off another bullpen a couple floors below Team Gibbs's.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs called.

"Look I'm sorry I lied about this for all these years boss but, it's just Joey. I still miss him I loved him so much and when he died I just kind of fell apart." Tony explained.

"I understand DiNozzo believe me I understand." Gibbs replied.

"You're not mad?" Tony asked.

"No DiNozzo I'm not. We need to talk about this but I am not mad." Gibbs assured.

Gibbs led Tony to the elevator. Once they were in Gibbs pulled the emergency release. He slid down onto the floor to be next to Tony who has sat down. He placed his hand on his knee and gave him a reassuring glance while Tony told his story.

"Tony there is something you need to know." Gibbs said when he was finished.

"What is it Boss?" Tony asked confused.

"It's about Jimmy and it may be hard to hear. You have the right to be mad if you want to just don't let Jimmy see it." Gibbs replied.

"What is it? Is he OK?" Tony asked.

"Tony it's just uh. Well you see…" Gibbs replied.

"Spit out Boss!" Tony demanded.

"He's Joey!" Gibbs yelled.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"I don't know but Duck thinks it would be best for him to tell you. You guys are meeting with Vance in ten minutes." Gibbs explained.

Director Vance sat in his desk starring at the three sheets of paper in front of him. The complete list of students and the list of victims that McGee had found, and the sheet identifying the last child as Jimmy Palmer. The part that made it interesting was that that child was supposed to be Joey DiNozzo. The brother of Tony that nobody had known about until today. In all his years in administration at NCIS he had never had anything this weird before him not even from Team Gibbs. Sure there was when Callen in L.A. found out he had a sister and then that she had died and they thought her friend was her. The door opened and Tony and Jimmy walked in along with Gibbs and Ducky. Realizing that there wasn't really room five all for to talk in his office he stood up and told everyone to meet in MTAC.

"Sit" Vance said sitting down once they had relocated to MTAC.

Tony and Jimmy sat beside each other in the middle of the table on the side facing the door, Ducky sat on the end opposite Vance, and Gibbs across from Tony and Jimmy.

"Alright explain yourselves. Tony you go first I want to know about Joey." Vance replied.

"Joey was my half-brother at least I think he was. He was the baby of some whore my dad dated." Tony explained.

"Tony please do not use that word." Vance replied.

"That's what she was she was a prostitute. That's why I don't know." Tony replied.

"Aright then please continue." Vance replied.

"Anyway Joey was born when I was eleven and Lynn that's his mom took him the night before I left for boarding school when I was twelve." Tony explained.

"Can you tell us about when he died or when you thought he was dead?" Vance asked.

"I was twenty-one and in my senior year at Ohio State. I was laid up with a severely broken leg and could not attend the funeral. My dad called and seemingly didn't care and Lynn made it obvious she didn't care. She actually seemed happy." Tony explained.

**A/N: I did not intend to do it like this but I will do Jimmy's explanation to Vance Monday. I ran out of time to write. I mean I could have written it fast but I would rather do to seperate chapters of quality work then one long one of lesser quality. See ya Monday Please Review thanks for reading**


	6. Meeting With Vance Part Deux

Vance waited until Tony was done telling his story about what happened to Joey or what he had thought had happened to him. What everybody had thought happened to him for so many years. Now he had to ask the far more difficult question. What could possibly possess a ten year old boy to lie and claim to be his dead friend and how did he pull it off for so long?

"Alright James it's your turn start explaining yourself." Vance said.

"Yeah Joey why did you lie about being dead?" Tony asked slightly hurt.

"Please don't hate me." Jimmy pleaded.

"I don't I could never hate you I just want to know why you lied." Tony replied.

"I lied because I had to get out of my old life! I couldn't take it anymore! It was too horrible!" Jimmy cried.

"What was so horrible about it?" Vance asked.

"Well let's see my dad denied me being his and refused to care for me. My mom was an abusive drug addict. Who told me at least once a day that she never wanted me and that she hated me." Jimmy explained.

"How did she abuse you?" Vance asked.

"She'd beat me, kick and push me around. She expected me to be perfect but she told me I was worthless. She would lock me in closets and outside in any extreme of weather for hours so that she could drink and use drugs. She would turn her back and let whatever pedophile, drug dealer, or any other variant of scumbag loser she was dating do whatever they wanted to me." Jimmy explained his body shaking.

"Oh Mr. Palmer" Ducky whispered.

"How can you be so happy living with something like that?" Vance asked.

"Kid that's horrifying." Gibbs commented.

"I should have taken you sooner. I…I could have rented an apartment I could have gotten a job. I could have saved you and not had to live all those years carrying your death around with me." Tony replied.

"No Tony don't beat yourself up. You deserved your wild frat brother years not to be saddled with some broken child." Jimmy replied.

"I still feel terrible." Tony replied.

"Why did you say that you were Jimmy though? Why not say you were abused?" Vance asked.

"Because I spent so much time with the Palmer's and knew that they loved Jimmy more than anything and that losing him would destroy them. He was their world. They tried for like twenty years to have a baby she had like fifteen miscarriages. They had tried to adopt as well for about five of those twenty but couldn't get approved. They had given up for over a year when they finally got pregnant with him. They just loved him so much. It would kill them to know he was dead. It killed me to see him dead. I knew that I had to lie. I mean we looked almost identical" Jimmy replied fighting off tears.

"OK I have to ask if they were such good parents how did they not notice that you weren't their son. I mean even if you looked identical good parents should know." Vance replied.

"They did notice it. In fact they confronted me about as soon as I was out of the hospital." Jimmy replied.

"_You ready to come home son?" Elijah asked._

"_I know we can't wait to get you back home with us." Eunice added._

"_Oh yeah I'm excited." Joey replied nervously._

"_Well let's get you home." Elijah replied helping Joey into the wheelchair._

_An hour later Joey was at the Palmer's house under his new identity Jimmy. He walked up to the room that had been his best friends. He was never coming home and now it was his room. He picked up one of Jimmy's toy car, held it in his hands, and collapsed onto the bed. He spun the wheels around and starred up at the glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling. He looked over and saw the Palmer's standing in the doorway._

"_Jimmy can we talk to you?" Elijah asked._

"_Uh yeah sure." Joey replied nervously._

"_We know who you really are." Eunice replied._

"_That you aren't really our son. We know you are Joey DiNozzo." Elijah added._

"_Oh God I'm so sorry. Please don't send me back to her! I know I lied and that was wrong but I can't take anymore." Joey pleaded._

"_Joey listen it's OK we aren't sending you back to her. We would never do that." Elijah assured. _

"_Yeah there is no way we would send a child back to that horrible life while we have to live with the fact that our son is dead." Eunice added._

"_From now on you are Jimmy Palmer." Elijah said._

_The two hugged him and then left him alone in his new room. He was finally free._

"So they just let you take over their son's life to protect you?" Vance asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"WOW what amazing people." Tony replied.

"Does anyone besides us and your parents know?" Vance asked.

"Just Breena I told her just before we got engaged." Jimmy replied.

"Alright I think we are done here. I just have to think of what to tell the media. ZNN has been pestering me all afternoon for a final report of victims. As for you guys you are free to go." Vance replied.

Tony, Gibbs, Jimmy, and Ducky walked out of Vance's office and downstairs. Gibbs and Ducky left to go home. Tony started to leave but turned back when he saw Jimmy standing alone in the bullpen.

"Oh Tony I'm so sorry!" Jimmy replied sobbing

"Hey Jimmy its OK bro." Tony assured.

"No it's not I lied to you! I was selfish!" Jimmy sobbed.

"No you weren't you were just trying to protect yourself from a horrible life." Tony assured.

"It was still wrong!" Jimmy cried before he began crying hysterically.

"Not it's not. Shh you are OK." Tony assured holding Jimmy close.

Tony and Jimmy held each other close and cried together alone in the bullpen in the darkness.


	7. Later

After the meeting with Vance and having to comfort Jimmy in the bullpen Tony finally returned home. He looked at his cellphone it was almost eight o'clock. He grabbed some leftover takeout from the fridge and heated it up. When it was done he collapsed onto the couch. He switched the T.V. on and put it on the movie channel. He wasn't even entirely sure what he was watching. The day had been so crazy. It had started out as mind numbingly boring but turned crazy and draining. It started out when they recovered this school bus that had crashed en route to NCIS HQ for a field trip. It had plummeted into Chesapeake Bay when the driver was shot and several bodies were never recovered. He had been worried since Gibbs explained the case. Then when McGee read the name and his secret pain was revealed. The fact that his half-brother whom he had loved more than pretty much anything who's death had haunted him privately for years was one of the victims. He had never told the team about it he never had the courage. He had panicked when everybody was staring at him. So he ran and hid. He needed to hide. Little did he know that Jimmy had been living with a secret too and had had the same reaction as Tony when his secret was revealed. Jimmy's secret was that he really was Joey DiNozzo Tony's brother. The real Jimmy had died in the crash and he had lied and said he was Jimmy. Partially to escape a horrible life full of horrific abuse and partially to protect Jimmy's parents who would have been destroyed to learn their son had died. Of course the Palmer's had figured out pretty quickly that he wasn't their son but had lied as well to protect Joey or Jimmy. Tony was relieved to have Joey back after so many years of thinking he was dead but he was also hurt that he had lied for so long. He didn't fault him for it though if he had been through what Joey had he would have done the same thing. Even though he was hurt he did not want to make Jimmy think he was mad at him. It was still so confusing and weird.

Tony finished eating and switched off the television. He headed off to the bathroom for a quick shower. He had decided just to go to bed early he was so tired and confused. When he got out of the shower he went back out to his living room to grab his cellphone and lock the door. He was just walking back to the coffee table to grab his phone when he heard it ring.

"DiNozzo"

"T…Tony?"

"Yeah Breena it's me. What's wrong?"

"It's Jimmy"

"Is he OK?"

"He never came home tonight."

"_No_. When was the last time you talked to him?"

"He called about seven-thirty and said he was heading home. That was two hours ago. He said he was with you. He isn't answering my calls."

"_Dammit_. OK I want you to stay in your house don't answer the door for anyone you weren't expecting and only answer this number, Jimmy's, your dad's, or anyone at NCIS. You got them?"

"Yeah"

"I am going to go look for him. Oh Breena one more thing if anything suspicious happens call me immediately."

"Will do Tony and thank you so much."

"No problem and don't worry he will be OK."

Tony hung up with Breena and rushed to NCIS. That was the first place he would check if he didn't find him there he would drive to Jimmy's house and look for his car. He jumped out of his car making sure he had his gun accessible but not visible. He searched all over outside HQ he knew the garage locked at eight so he doubted Jimmy was in there. He saw a security guard and went over to ask about Jimmy.

"Have you seen Jimmy Palmer the assistant ME?" Tony asked.

"Not since he left with you around seven seven-thirty." The security guard replied.

Tony nodded and left to go look for Jimmy on his route home. He got halfway to Jimmy's house. When he saw Jimmy's car on the side of the road outside a boarded up building. The passenger door was opened. Tony jumped out of the car once again. He ran across the parking lot. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a terrible sight. Tony raced over and fell to his knees and took out his phone first calling 911 and then his boss.

"Gibbs it's me DiNozzo."

"Palmers been shot."

**A/N: Sorry for the relatively short chapter and cliffhanger. Should update Monday or Wednesday depending on if the library is open on New Year's Eve. Please review thank you. **


	8. The Longest Night

Tony looked down at Jimmy's still body. He really wished he wasn't alone with him that somebody else was there with them. That somebody else was putting pressure on the wound. Tony wanted to freak out he wanted to scream and lash out maybe even cry. Though most of all he wanted to track down the bastard that shot Jimmy and make them suffer. Oh the stuff the team would do to that person. They'd make Jimmy's injury look like a paper cut when they found whoever did this. They took it very personally when one of them was injured or worse killed. The bullet had hit just below Jimmy's ribcage. Tony wasn't sure how much blood Jimmy had lost it was too dark to really tell. He also had no idea when exactly Jimmy had been shot. Not being clear on those two facts made it hard for him to be able to tell if Jimmy would survive. God he didn't want to think about Jimmy dying.

"You aren't allowed to die Jimmy er Joey. Got that?" Tony said.

Tony wished that Jimmy would reply but he remained silent and limp, his eyes half open. He looked dead. In the back of his head Tony wondered if he was dead. He heard sirens in the distance. He prayed they would find them. Thankfully the ambulance swerved into the parking lot a few feet away from them.

"Is he alive?" Tony asked the medics as they worked on Jimmy.

"Yes but barely." One of them replied.

The medics loaded Jimmy into the ambulance and hooked him up to an oxygen tank.

"Can I ride with him?" Tony asked.

"Of course" The medic replied.

Tony jumped in the back and sat beside the stretcher. He grabbed hold of Jimmy's hand. The doors were closed and the ambulance sped off. Tony held his brothers hand. He had just learned Joey really was alive and now he was in danger of losing him again. Tony had barely survived the first time Joey "died". Tony closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.

"Do you know his blood type?" One of the medics asked.

"AB-same as mine." Tony replied.

Tony knew they were the same blood type because he remembered giving Joey blood when he was about fifteen and Joey was four when he got some kind of weird illness. The ambulance swerved into Bethesda. Jimmy would at least get his critical treatment there. However due to NCIS insurance policies he would be transferred to Georgetown once he stabilized. Jimmy was rushed inside and taken directly to surgery. Once they had taken him back Tony went out and called Gibbs back.

"Hey Boss Jimmy's been taken to Bethesda.

He is very critical but I am trying to be optimistic.

I'm gonna call Ducky but can you call the others?"

"Thanks"

Tony hung up with Gibbs and called Ducky. That was going to be hard Ducky was still recovering from his heart attack and Tony was worried about how he would take the news.

"Hey Ducky it's me Tony."

"Listen I have some difficult news."

"It's about Jimmy. He was shot tonight."

"I don't know I just found him in a parking lot."

"Right now he is critical but I am trying to be optimistic. He is in surgery."

"Goodbye"

After he got done talking to Ducky he called Breena. She would be difficult to inform as well. She always worried about Jimmy because of his job. That was the main reason she wanted him to work for her dad even more than the reduced hours. Looking back he did not handle that one well at all.

"Breena Jimmy's been shot."

"He's critical at Bethesda."

"I don't know I am trying to be optimistic but I don't know he looked so bad and he was unresponsive."

"Goodbye and I am so sorry."

Tony went back into the hospital and sat and waited for Jimmy to come out of surgery. Breena arrived and somberly sat beside Tony. Neither spoke. It was probably the longest night of their lives. Half an hour later the team began to arrive naturally Ziva was first, followed by Gibbs, then McGee, then Abby, after that Ducky arrived. The last person to arrive was the person Tony least expected to show-up director Vance.

"Leon what are you doing here?" Ducky asked.

"An NCIS employee is in the hospital. I have to be." Vance replied.

"Well it will mean a lot to Jimmy that you are here." Abby replied.

"He's been back there a long time and I still haven't heard anything." Tony commented.

"He'll be fine Tony don't worry about it T." Gibbs replied.

"Family of James Palmer." The doctor called.

Tony and Breena stood up and followed the doctor out.

"Why did Tony go with Breena when the doctor asked for Jimmy's family?' Abby asked.

Gibbs and Ducky looked at each other. They had wanted Tony and Jimmy to tell the team but due to the circumstances they realized that they had too.

"Jimmy is Joey DiNozzo Tony's brother." Gibbs explained.

"What?" Abby, McGee, and Ziva asked together.

"I will let them explain it to you." Gibbs replied.

"Hello I am Dr. Eric" The doctor greeted.

"I'm Breena Jimmy's husband." Breena replied.

"And I am his brother Tony." Tony added.

"Well there's good news and bad news." Dr. Eric replied.

"What's the good news?" Breena asked.

"Jimmy is out of surgery and we were able to remove the entire bullet and it missed everything vital." Dr. Eric replied.

"And the bad news?' Tony asked.

"He's somehow slipped into a coma." Dr. Eric replied.

"How is he DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"He came through OK. They got everything but he is in a coma."

"I'm sorry DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

They sat and waited for an update on Jimmy.

"I would love to stay with Mr. Palmer but I must turn in." Ducky said.

"That's alright Duck I will call you if we hear anything." Gibbs replied.

"Actually Jethro we should probably go as well. We have to work in the morning." Vance replied.

The team nodded and stood to leave. Tony was about to exit when Vance stopped him.

"You can stay Agent DiNozzo." Vance replied.

"Work in the morning though." Tony replied.

"Actually until Jimmy is past the critical stage you are off." Vance replied.

"What about the team?" McGee asked.

"Agent Dorneget will work with you until Agent DiNozzo's return." Vance explained. "As for you doctor Mallard Jordan Hampton may come in and assist you if needed."

"_This is Melinda Cooper with a story we have been following through-out the day. New developments in the bus crash of ninety-four. We are going to re-read the list of victims that we received this evening…"_

Vance stopped dead in his tracks. "How did they get that list?" he demanded.

"You didn't give it to them?" Ziva asked.

"No I was going to wait until morning." Vance replied.

**A/N: So how did ZNN get the list? **

**Senior is involved but didn't shoot Jimmy.**

**Jimmy is going to recover but not without scaring the hell out of Tony first.**

**Update Friday. Thanks for reading please review.**


	9. Shock

Tony felt the warmth of the coffee in his hand. He had lost count of how many cups of hospital coffee he had drank since arriving at Bethesda the night before. He didn't know why he was drinking so much coffee it's not like he would be able to get to sleep even if he tried. He guessed it was a coping mechanism Breena was crying and Jimmy still hadn't woken up. The doctors had taken him back for tests once he had stabilized after his surgery. They had found that he had a pretty serious concussion from when he fell after being shot. He walked out of the cafeteria to see Breena talking to a doctor.

"Tony" Breena called signaling for him to come over.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Jimmy needs a blood transfusion." Breena told him.

"Another one?" Tony asked. Jimmy had had one after surgery but they had just used some they already had since Tony hadn't eaten and was stressed.

"I had coffee is that OK? I mean I had juice and a sandwich and some cookies from the vending machine." Tony explained.

"It's fine let's go!" Dr. Eric ordered.

Tony's body trembled as the nurse began the process of taking blood from him. If it weren't going to Jimmy there was no way he would have agreed to this. They finished the process and Tony was allowed to go back to the waiting room. He hoped that the transfusion would be enough and that Jimmy would wake up. Jimmy had to wake up and he had to be OK with no brain damage.

Later that morning after only a few short hours of sleep Team Gibbs was back at NCIS trying to find out who had given the list to ZNN. They couldn't work on Jimmy's case Metro had already taken it. Gibbs had sent McGee and Ziva to ZNN. He was going to Bethesda to see how everything was going.

McGee and Ziva arrived at ZNN they flashed their badges and asked to go to the research department a security guard led them to where they needed to be.

"Hi I'm Melinda Cooper. What can I do for you?" A woman asked.

"Who gave you a list a victims of the '94 school bus crash?" McGee demanded flashing his badge.

"I can't release that." Melinda replied.

"Listen Melinda one of our own was shot and we think it's because of that list now who gave it?" Ziva demanded.

"OK fine it was emailed to us by a man named Anthony DiNozzo Sr." Melinda replied.

McGee and Ziva looked at each other in shock.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" A man asked.

Tony looked up and saw a Metro detective. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I am detective Langston this is detective Allan. We have some questions about last night's shooting of James Palmer." Detective Langston replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"We understand you were the one who found him and after speaking to Leon Vance we know that you found out recently Jimmy is really your brother thought to have been deceased. We also know that you are the son of Anthony DiNozzo the Millionaire." Detective Langston explained.

"What are you saying?" Tony asked.

"Did you have any motives for his attack?" Langston asked.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked horrified he would be accused of hurting Jimmy he would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it especially someone like Jimmy.

"Did you shoot Mr. Palmer?" Detective Allan asked.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I SHOOT JIMMY?" Tony cried.

"So you wouldn't have to share you inheritance with him?" Allan asked.

"MY DAD CUT ME OUT OF HIS GODDAMMED WILL WHEN I WAS TWELVE YEARS OLD AND JIMMY IS MY FRIEND I WOULD NEVER HURT HIM!" Tony yelled.

"CALM DOWN AGENT DINOZZO! YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" Langston argued picking Tony up by his shirt.

Tony's body trembled he felt like he was going to cry.

Gibbs walked into Bethesda just in time to see his Senior Field Agent on the verge of tears being held up by a Metro detective. Who was yelling at Tony to admit that he had shot Jimmy. He ran over, got between Tony and the detective and grabbed the detective the way he had Tony.

"DON'T EVER HANDLE MY AGENT LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU GOT THAT AND HE DID NOT SHOOT JIMMY! HE WOULD NEVER HURT A SOUL THAT DIDN'T DESERVE IT!" Gibbs yelled.

Detectives Langston and Allan scoffed and left.

"Are you OK Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss Jimmy only has a fifteen percent chance and they thought I did it. It's not fair Boss." Tony cried.

"I'm sorry Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Breena's with him she's falling apart I hate it Boss." Tony sobbed.

"I know Tony." Gibbs replied.

"I…I can't stay here Boss. Family members can't work together and besides any time I am in Joey's life bad stuff he doesn't deserve happens to him. Vance told me the Rota position is open again I am going to take it." Tony replied before walking out the door leaving Gibbs alone in the waiting room of the ICU in pure shock.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! The good news is I can actually update Monday. Please read and review thanks.**


	10. Truths

Gibbs was in shock. His Senior Field Agent had just announced he was going to take a job a world away. In the past twenty-four hours they had learned that Jimmy was really Joey DiNozzo Tony's brother. Jimmy and his foster parents the real Jimmy's parents had lied to protect him from his abusive birth mother. Then Jimmy had been shot. Tony had found him in a parking lot near Jimmy's home. Now he was fighting for his life. To make things worse for Tony he had been accused of hurting Jimmy. His motive being to protect his inheritance no less. Not only had Tony been cut out of his dad's will when he was a kid and Gibbs doubted Joey had ever been in it.

"Hi Gibbs" Breena greeted walking into the room.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He's stabilized a bit but is still very critical." Breena replied.

"Hey he'll be OK. He's tough and he doesn't have permission to die." Gibbs assured.

"I hope so Gibbs." Breena replied.

"I have to get back to work. I just wanted to check on Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

"I am going to try and get some sleep." Breena replied.

Gibbs returned to NCIS he needed to stop Tony from leaving and he needed the help of the team to do it. He brought Abby and Ducky up to the bullpen with him. He knew he needed their help as well.

"Everybody we need to talk!" Gibbs growled as he entered.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah Boss is there a problem?" McGee asked.

"Yeah we have a problem." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong Jethro did something happen to Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"It's Tony he just threatened to take a job in Rota." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Everybody asked in unison.

"Tony wants to leave." Gibbs replied.

"Why would he want to leave?" Abby asked.

"Some cops were hassling him accusing him of shooting Jimmy and then he started freaking out and said he was leaving." Gibbs explained.

"Why didn't you talk him out of it?" Ziva asked.

"He ran off before I could stop him." Gibbs replied.

"Tony can't leave he can't." McGee replied voice cracking.

"I know." Abby replied.

"Why would he?" Ziva asked.

"We can't lose Anthony. We would miss him far too much and the stress could kill Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied.

"Don't worry we're not going to let him leave us." Gibbs assured.

"What do we do?" McGee asked.

"Well the first thing I'm gonna do is call Metro and tell them about those cops that roughed up Tony." Gibbs replied.

Tony sat in his car in the parking lot of Bethesda and waited until Gibbs left. If Jimmy weren't critical he would have actually left. He just couldn't face Gibbs. He felt terrible about Jimmy. He felt it was his fault that Jimmy got shot. It happened just hours after he found out that Jimmy was really his thought to be dead half-brother Joey. He reentered the hospital and returned to the ICU.

"Hey buddy I really need you to wake up. Breena is falling apart she loves you more than anything and everybody is falling apart back at NCIS. We all miss you like crazy already. Dude please just wake up already please. I know this my fault that's why I am taking that job in Rota I told you about. I love yo…" Tony said before being cut off by Jimmy's machines going crazy.

His friend was flat lining his heart had stopped. His friend could be dying and Tony couldn't handle it. For the third time in two short days Tony felt himself running away from his problems. He knew he couldn't handle if Jimmy or Joey or whoever he was died. It was all so confusing to him. This time Tony ran to Gibbs's house. He wouldn't be home for hours and that would give Tony plenty of time to figure out what to do.

Jimmy could hear Tony talking to him. He tried to respond but he couldn't move. Why was he paralyzed? A surge of pain washed over his body. He tried to scream out in pain but couldn't Where was he? The last thing he remembered was driving home. He was about halfway home from work when he saw a car parked on the side of the road the emergency lights flashing and then somebody flagged him down. He didn't know much about cars but he could at least offer his cellphone to call for help. He remembered getting out of the car and instantly regretting it when he saw who it was. It was his birth mother Lynn.

"YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT!" Lynn yelled pulling out a shotgun.

Jimmy tried to run but she chased him. He got half-way across the parking lot. Suddenly Lynn was in front of him. Jimmy tried to turn to run the other way but she pulled the trigger. He felt himself get hit and then he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Now wasn't sure where he was. Tony sounded really upset and kept begging him to wake up. Why was Tony so upset? He heard Tony say it was his fault. Why was it Tony's fault? Oh God was Tony crying? Why was Tony crying? Had Tony hurt him? No Tony would never hurt him. He was scared to death. He tried to fight his way back to Tony but instead felt himself getting farther away. He heard a beeping noise and people scream. Tony was crying now. What was going on? Something kept pressing on his chest. Finally he felt himself coming back but he was still in a coma and Tony was gone now.

Gibbs returned home that evening after work. He was surprised and relieved to see Tony's car in his driveway. He had been very worried about his Senior Field Agent he hadn't been answering his calls and he was not at his apartment. He did have a twinge of fear in his gut that Tony had met the same fate as Jimmy the night before. He was not sure he could cope if he found his agent shot somewhere in his house. So needless to say his heart skipped a beat when he saw Tony lying on the floor of his basement. He breathed a sigh of relief when a snore escaped Tony's mouth.

"DiNozzo! Look Sharp!" Gibbs yelled.

"I'm up! Sorry Boss! We got a case or something? Where's my gear?" Tony asked groggily.

"Tony look around you are in my basement." Gibbs replied.

"Oh God Jimmy got shot! He flat lined. Boss I think he's dead." Tony replied.

"He's OK DiNozzo Breena called and said they were able to revive him." Gibbs assured.

"I'm really scared Boss." Tony replied voice cracking.

"I know you are." Gibbs replied.

"I was with him when he crashed. I knew it was all my fault! This is why I am going to Rota!" Tony cried,

"Tony please don't go nobody wants you to leave and it may be worse for Jimmy if you left." Gibbs replied.

"I don't know Boss it's all just so confusing." Tony replied falling into Gibbs's arms.

Gibbs embraced his agent briefly before sending him back upstairs to see if their was any extra food or if he needed to go to the grocery shopping. Once he was sure Tony was out of earshot he took out his phone.

"McGee he's at my place."

"Yeah he's safe just confused and upset."

"Gather the team and meet me here we're going to keep him in D.C. if it's the last thing we do."

**A/N: So Lynn is the one who shot Jimmy. New chapter Wednesday. Please review. Thanks for reading. I also want to say something that is important to a future chapter Eli David is already dead (Based on spoilers for an tomorrow's episode he dies) however in my story he died not long after Mike Franks. Oh and don't worry Officer Langston is no relation to McGee.  
**

**A/N2: Sorry about any confusion caused by Fridays upload to anyone following the story and recieving email alert on the story if you recieved an email saying I had uploaded chapter ten. It was my mistake I changed the name and uploaded as another chapter. Thankfully ch.9 was the name I wanted so I deleted ten and everything was OK.  
**


	11. Trying To Keep Tony

Gibbs ordered two large pizzas and asked Ziva to pick up some beer. Everybody was coming over but Ducky he was staying at the hospital with Jimmy so Breena could get some rest and take a break from the hospital. He was hoping that the team could convince Tony to stay. Ducky was right that major of a change so soon after the level of physical trauma Jimmy had suffered could slow-down his recovery or worse. Plus on a far more selfish note he could not handle his boy being so far away. The team arrived and Abby gathered plates while McGee collected the pizza arrived. After eating the pizza and drinking a beer. Everybody took another beer and headed down to the basement. Gibbs was the first to confront Tony.

"DiNozzo I think you need to reconsider taking that job in Rota." Gibbs said calmly.

Tony tried to escape he ran up the stairs but McGee slammed the door shut before he could get out. The action caused Tony to lose his balance and he fell on his butt and looked up at McGee with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Tony please hear us out." McGee pleaded.

"Why can't you guys respect my choices?" Tony demanded. "I am going to Rota and that's final!"

"Tony we just think you are making a rash decision." Ziva replied.

"Yeah DiNozzo you are under a lot of stress." Gibbs added.

"We don't want you to leave and be miserable." McGee added.

"I got Jimmy shot! I want to leave so my brother may have a chance of living!" Tony cried.

"Tony you didn't shoot Jimmy some bad guy did." Abby replied.

"And Ducky said you leaving could actually kill Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

'Yeah right!" Tony cried.

"Tony you can't just up and leave because you had a bad day. If everybody did that we would never have become Team Gibbs." McGee replied.

"Probie I have to do this." Tony replied.

"Tony if you left we would all miss you like crazy." Abby replied.

"Yes Tony you make us laugh and some days that is the only reason I can keep coming in to work." Ziva replied.

"Yeah Tony you hold the team together more than me." Gibbs added.

"Look even if I wanted to stay I can't because family cannot work together it's against NCIS policy." Tony replied.

"I talked to Vance this morning he said that as long as you kept it professional he would make an exception." Gibbs explained.

"I'll think about it." Tony lied in hopes of ending the intervention.

"That's all we ask." Gibbs replied.

"I'm going to go see Jimmy real quick." Tony replied.

"Alright I hope you get some good news." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs called in DiNozzo Senior to try and figure out why he had released the names of the kids and if he did if it had any connection to Jimmy's shooting. His goal was to keep it from Tony. The next morning Senior arrived in D.C. Jimmy still hadn't woken up so Tony was at the hospital waiting.

"OK I'm here what's so important?" Senior asked.

"Follow me." Gibbs replied.

Senior did as told following Gibbs to the interrogation room. McGee and Ziva followed as well but they went into the observation room.

"Agent Gibbs why am I in interrogation?" Senior asked.

"I want to know why you gave ZNN the list of kids killed in the bus crash that killed your son!" Gibbs ordered.

"What how did you know any of this?" Senior demanded.

"Three days ago the bus was recovered and we identified the bodies. We discovered that one of them was Joseph DiNozzo and Tony confirmed he was his half-brother. He also told us that you turned your back on the abuse Joey suffered because you denied he was your son." Gibbs explained.

"He isn't my son and how did you know I gave the list to ZNN I was assured it was confidential? Heck why do you even give a damn?" Senior asked.

"Because Joey isn't dead he took the identity of another student his dead friend Jimmy Palmer. We received the list as official NCIS business." Gibbs replied,

"OK why did you get the list then?" Senior asked annoyed.

"Because Joey was shot!" Gibbs cried.

"Yeah so?" Senior asked.

"What do you mean so?" Gibbs asked.

"I intended for him to get shot!" Senior cried.

"So you're telling me you are the reason one of our own is fighting for his life in a coma?" Gibbs demanded.

"What he's in a coma? I never intended for him to be hurt that bad. I just told Lynn to shoot him bad enough to where he needed a transfusion and when I got the call I could prove he wasn't mine." Senior explained.

"You had your son shot to prove he wasn't yours? Damit! We could have done it! Tony was going to ask Abby to do the testing in the morning! Instead he was getting hassled by two cops for shooting his brother!" Gibbs barked.

"Junior got in trouble? I didn't want that!" Senior cried.

"So you didn't want anything bad to happen? You just wanted an innocent man to get shot so you could prove you weren't his father! So you hired your ex and Jimmy's mom to shoot him? How the hell did you think it would turn out?" Gibbs replied. "You are under arrest as an accessory in the attempted murder of Joseph DiNozzo.

Gibbs was just about to cuff senior when Tony walked in. "Hey Boss I know you hate this… why are you cuffing my dad?" he asked.

"Tony he…" Gibbs replied.

"Did you shoot my baby brother? " Tony cried taking a swing at his father.

"No Tony but he did hire Lynn his ex-wife and Jimmy's birth-mother to shoot him." Gibbs explained.

"What? Why would he? Oh God!" Tony cried sliding to the ground.

McGee and Ziva walked in and helped take Senior down to the holding cell.

"McGee Ziva go to Metro and tell them Lynn…" Gibbs replied realizing he didn't know Joey's mom's last night.

"Arin" Senior hissed.

"Lynn Arin" Gibbs ordered.

**A/N: New update Friday. Please review thanks for reading. Holy crap did anyone see last night's episode? I haven't been this freaked out since Dearing.**


	12. Repercussions

McGee and Ziva went to Metro to tell them that Lynn had been the one who shot Jimmy. Ziva was hoping Tony could at least forgive Senior even though he had hired Lynn to hurt Jimmy. Her dad had done many things like that and she swore she'd never forgive him. She regretted it now.

"I hope Tony forgives his dad." Ziva said.

"Why he told Lynn to shoot Jimmy." McGee replied.

"My dad did a lot of stuff like that and I swore I'd never forget him. Now I would give anything just to see him again." Ziva replied.

"You're dad's dead?" McGee asked.

"Yeah" Ziva replied.

"I never knew I'm so sorry. When?" McGee replied.

"Two years ago just after Mike Franks. massive stroke. Don't worry not even Gibbs knows only Vance knows." Ziva explained.

"Why didn't you attend the funeral?" McGee asked.

"Vance was worried I would be killed when they learned I was a citzen and full agent and Jackie did not want him to go. She was worried he'd be assaisnated." Ziva explained.

"I'm sorry" McGee replied.

"Thanks" Ziva replied.

Gibbs had Dorneget take Senior down to the holding cell so he could spend try and comfort Tony.

McGee and Ziva walked into Metro and found Langston and Allan.

"What do you want?" Allan demanded upon McGee and Ziva's entrance.

"We know who shot James Palmer." McGee replied.

"Ya know it's funny I could have sworn that this was our case and that we told you guys to stay away from it." Langston replied chuckling.

"Well we brought in Anthony DiNozzo Sr. and he told us who did it and that he was in on it." Ziva replied gritting her teeth.

"Why did you bring in DiNozzo Sr.?" Allan asked.

"Well we found out he leaked the list of victims to ZNN before Vance who planned on making an official statement the next morning." McGee explained.

"So you got information from ZNN? Sounds an awful like you were working the case!" Langston growled.

"We only did it because we thought it was suspicious we had no idea at the time that it was tied in we just needed to make sure we could trust everyone at out agency." Ziva replied.

"You can't that Agent DiNozzo is a MONSTER!" Langston shot-back.

"Why is Tony a monster?" McGee asked.

"He obviously shot Jimmy so it wouldn't impact his inheritance." Langston replied.

"Tony got cut out of his dad's will when he was a child!" Ziva argued.

"So who shot Jimmy then?" Allan asked.

"Lynn Arin" McGee replied.

"Lynn Arin?" Langston asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"She may have had a checkered past but she is a good Christian woman now and works here as a secretary." Langston replied.

"Well she…" McGee argued.

"Come on McGee we'll arrest her on our own!" Ziva cried.

Langston and Allan watched McGee and Ziva leave. They were too close and they could not let them solve the case. They had to stop them and they knew the only way to do it was to hurt the team. So they made a plan to stop them and it was going to hurt.

Gibbs sat with his Senior Field Agent in the bullpen. Neither spoke. Tony sat in his chair which he had rolled over to be near Gibbs's desk. Gibbs was filling out paperwork. He kept looking at his Senior Agent. The younger man looked so hurt and betrayed his baby brother and best friend was fighting for his life all because of his father.

"I tried to stop her from taking him. My dad didn't want him but I could have raised him as my own." Tony said suddenly.

"No DiNozzo don't act like that you were a child you had no business raising one." Gibbs replied.

"I know but dammit Boss. He didn't deserve any of that abuse. He didn't deserve to only get a better wife because he watched his best friend die. He sure as hell doesn't deserve to have been shot by his mother because our father didn't believe he is to egotistical to just have tests done! He doesn't deserve to die!" Tony cried.

"It will be OK DiNozzo no matter what happens." Gibbs assured.

"If Jimmy dies I'm going to kill myself! Because then I'd deserve to die!" Tony cried.

"God DiNozzo please don't do that to me." Gibbs begged.

McGee and Ziva got Lynn's address from another secretary and went to arrest her. It took almost an hour to find her trailer. The place the imagined yet prayed that Jimmy did not grow up in. She was out front on the porch smoking a cigarette.

"What the hell do you want?" Lynn demanded.

"Lynn Arin?" McGee asked.

"Yeah" Lynn replied.

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of James Palmer or as you'd know him your son Joseph DiNozzo." Ziva replied.

"That little asshole lied to me made me look like a monster he deserves to suffer and die!" Lynn cried.

McGee read Lynn her rights while Ziva cuffed her. They shoved her into the car and sped off towards NCIS. Not knowing the horror that was going on at NCIS as they arrested her.

A few minutes later Gibbs excused himself to the bathroom. Leaving Tony alone in the bullpen ever since his suicide threat Tony had not spoken. He just buried his head in his arms on Gibbs's desk. Gibbs had placed his hand on Tony's back and told him that he loved him. Gibbs walked up to the sink and began to wash his hands. He had just gotten the soap on his hands when he heard the most horrifying noise. The sound of his Senior Field Agent screaming. Gibbs rinsed off and wiped his hands on his shirt leaving the water running. As he raced out he drew his gun. He was too late Tony had already been taken and there was blood on the carpet. Whoever had taken him had done something to make him incapacitated so he couldn't fight back. He was just about to chase after his sons kidnappers when Vance came running down into the bullpen and cornered him.

"Dammit Leon! Tony's been kidnapped and he's being taken further and further away! He's HURT! What could be so important that you ignore all that?!" Gibbs growled.

"Because I was taking a frantic call from Kayla. Jackie and Jared are missing." Vance replied.

"Oh dear so are Breena and Mr. Palmer's mom. Breena's father called she never returned from lunch she was supposed to work a short shift today and Eunice's friend called. I was the only number she had besides Jimmy and somebody took her from their home." Ducky replied from behind Gibbs.

"Agent Cooper! Everyone's family to a safe house now!" Gibbs demanded before storming out.

**A/N: Clifhanger! Two people are going to die. If you saw Tuesday's episode you know who one is (Eli already died.). Please review and thank you so much for reading.**


	13. Terror

"See you tomorrow Meredith!" Kayla Vance called to her best friend running across her lawn.

Meredith's older sister Jewel had dropped Kayla off after the girls after school bible study. Kayla took her key out of her pocket only to find the door unlocked. She looked towards the driveway only to see her mom's car was gone. She became annoyed because Jared should have arrived home from soccer practice ten minutes ago and was told to keep the front door locked if he got home before Kayla or their parents. She opened the door and promptly tripped on Jared's soccer ball. Causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Jared Leon Vance! You broke two rules! I am telling mom when she gets home!" Kayla called pulling herself up. She got no response. "What has gotten into him?" she thought.

"JARED!" she called again. Again no response. "That's it I'm coming in there!" she warned.

She started to storm down the hall towards Jared's room she made it two steps before she noticed something terrible. A red liquid streaming down the hallway. She looked back it was all the way to the door. She ran to Jared's room the blood didn't go back that far but he was gone. She ran back down the hall. The blood went into the kitchen though. She ran in and saw that her mom had been preparing dinner. A half cut carrot lay on a cutting board while the knife had landed on the floor. She ran back out into the hall. She found Jared's soccer ball again and realized it was covered with blood. She pulled her cellphone out of her purse and dialed.

Vance was sitting in his office. When he heard a scream from the bullpen. He was about to go check it out when he heard his phone ring. He would have ignored it but it was a Miley Cyrus song and the only person he knew who liked her was Kayla and Kayla only called him at work if something was wrong.

"Daddy. . . . . . . . . . !"

"Whoa Kayla I'm going to need you to slow down."

"Mom and Jared are missing! There's blood everywhere!"

"Don't worry honey. I will be home soon and it will all be OK." Vance replied praying he wasn't just lying to protect his daughter. He ran down the stairs he was going to need help finding his family and keeping his daughter safe.

"Dammit Leon! Tony's been kidnapped and he's being taken further and further away! He's HURT! What could be so important that you ignore all that?!" Gibbs growled upon seeing him race into the bullpen.

"Because I was taking a frantic call from Kayla. Jackie and Jared are missing." Vance replied.

"Oh dear so are Breena and Mr. Palmer's mom. Breena's father called she never returned from lunch she was supposed to work a short shift today and Eunice's friend called. I was the only number she had besides Jimmy and somebody took her from their home." Ducky replied from behind Gibbs.

"Agent Cooper! Everyone's family to a safe house now!" Gibbs demanded before storming out.

Gibbs pulled out his phone once he was in the elevator. He dialed McGee's number and waited for him to answer trembling with fear that his other two agents had met the same fate as Tony.

"Oh good McGee."

"Tony, Jared, Jackie, Breena, and Eunice Palmer are missing!"

"I need you to get to Vance's house right away!"

He hung up the phone and bolted from the elevator and out to the parking garage. He unlocked the Charger and hopped in. He starred into the rearview mirror as he sped out of the garage and onto the street towards Vance's house. He had to find everybody and they had to be alive. Jared was just a child and no parent should have to bury a child, Jackie was Leon's Shannon, Breena was the same to Jimmy, Eunice was his mommy the first real adult in his life, and Tony not only was he Jimmy's brother and protector and on a more selfish note Tony was his boy and he refused to lose another child.

"Just let them be safe." He prayed. Even though his gut told him otherwise.

**A/N: Alright I have a poll on my profile of who the second victim should be and another one about whether or not I should publish a story I have been writing and may submit to a NFA challenge. New update will be Friday and be from Tony's POV of the kidnapping. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Gone

Tony lay his head down on Gibbs's desk. He didn't know why he told Gibbs he was going to kill himself if Palmer died. What he did know was how stupid and weak he sounded. It's just when he saw Jimmy lying in that hospital bed hooked up to all these machines and wires barely alive in a coma. He prayed that Gibbs had really gone to the bathroom like he said and hadn't gone to tell Vance about what he said. All he needed was to be on suicide watch. Then he couldn't even visit Jimmy alone which may mean he would have to wait until Jimmy stabilized a bit more before he could see him again and that was the last thing Tony wanted. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Thinking it was Gibbs he braced himself for a head-slap. It wasn't a head-slap instead he felt two hands grabbing him from under his arms.

"BOSS HELP!" Tony cried as he was drug from his chair.

He kicked at and fought against his attacker screaming for Gibbs. Suddenly he felt something make contact with the back of his head. For a split second he thought it was the head-slap that at this point he so desperately coveted. Instead he felt a searing pain that even the most intense head-slap would quake in fear of this pain. Before he was overcome by darkness.

Tony's eyes slowly flickered open his head was throbbing and he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't know where he was it was too dark to tell and his head hurt too much to sit up but he heard voices.

"Tony? Are you with us Tony?" A familiar voice called.

"Is he OK?" Another voice asked he had heard it before but he couldn't remember where.

"Is he better or worse off than my mom?" Yet another vaguely familiar voice asked.

"I don't know. Tony can you hear me? It's me Breena." Breena asked.

"Br…e…e…na?" Tony stuttered.

"Yeah Tony are you OK?" Breena asked.

"I'm fine just a little sore." Tony lied.

"Are you sure? You have been unconscious the whole time you've been here and that was almost two hours ago and you have a nasty gash in the back of your head." Breena asked.

"No I'm good." Tony lied again.

He sat up and looked around the room and saw that there were at least two other occupants besides him and Breena. One was an elderly woman whom he recognized as Eunice Palmer from the picture on Jimmy's desk. The other was Jared Vance. Who was staring intently at a still figure on the floor. At first Tony was confused then he remembered Jared mentioning his mom being hurt badly. Tony sprang up and raced over to Jared's side. He looked down at Jackie she was alive but barely and covered in blood almost as much as had been on Jimmy when Tony found him. Except Jackie's wound was much cleaner like a knife wound. Tony knelt between her and Jared.

"Can you help her?" Jared asked voice trembling.

"I hope so." Tony replied. "Let me see your hand." He added noticing the blood on Jared's hands.

"OK then help my mom." Jared pleaded showing Tony his hands.

Tony quickly inspected Jared's hands and was relieved to find that he didn't seem to be injured badly but his stomach dropped when he realized that the blood on his hands must be Jackie's. Quickly he turned his attention back to Jackie's even though his gut told him it was a futile exercise. He removed his jacket to apply pressure to the wound. The one day he wore his OSU hoodie. As he pulled it over his head he scraped it against his head. He shuddered in pain and once again felt sick to his stomach. He tried to fight it but wound up vomiting from the pain.

"Tony are you OK?" Breena asked as she frantically raced to his side.

"Yeah maybe you should sit down." Eunice chimed in.

"I'm fine!" Tony barked once again lying as he went back to work on Jackie.

He put the now blood and vomit soaked hoodie on Jackie's chest and pushed down. Much to his dismay all this activity seemed to do was push even more blood out of her body. Still he pressed down and prayed while begging her to wake up and be OK under his breath. Five minutes later she coughed and Tony had a moment of hope that she was coming back. She didn't instead she died right there. On the floor of wherever the hell they were. Tony felt the wind being knocked out of him and his head hurt worse than it had before. He felt like he was going to die. The pain only got worse when Jared started shaking Jackie's body and screaming for her to wake up. Eunice and Breena raced over and tried to pull him away from her. Tony sprang up once again fighting off the dizziness and pain that came from the sudden movement. He ran to the wall and thrust his fists and foot into it.

"SOMEONE'S GOING TO PAY!" Tony yelled as he kicked and punched the wall.

His punches and kicks caused the room shook violently. He figured they were in a trailer that was fairly well secured since it didn't tip over. Suddenly the door flew open.

"SHUT-UP!" A voice called.

Suddenly bullets began flying into the room. Tony jumped into action he raced over and pulled Jared to the ground since he reached him first. Immediately regretting it when he realized he had pinned the child between himself and his mother's body. He heard screams, gun-shots, and the sound of bodies hitting the floor. Before once again being thrown into darkness.

**A/N: Alright I don't think I will update Monday since my poll will be open until that evening. I will however try to publish something at least a quick one-shot. Please review. Thanks for reading. **


	15. Searching

Gibbs wasted no time getting to Vance's house. He sped through traffic lights and weaved through traffic. Vance had ridden with him and even though he wanted nothing more than to find his wife and son and be with his daughter he was still slightly off put by Gibbs's driving.

"JETHRO!" Vance shouted as Gibbs swerved, narrowly missing another car.

"YOU WANNA FIND YOU AND JIMMY'S FAMILIES, AND DINOZZO? WHAT ABOUT BEING WITH YOUR LITTLE GIRL?! DAMMIT LEON SHE NEED'S YOU! SO YEAH I'M GOING FAST!" Gibbs argued.

"I do Jethro but I want nothing more but I want to get there alive." Vance replied.

Ten minutes later Gibbs swerved into Vance's driveway and the two men jumped out of the car and raced towards the house. When Vance entered he saw that Kayla hadn't been exaggerating there was a trail of blood from the kitchen to the front door. Gibbs looked back and noticed some on the grass and driveway. Vance walked slowly into the house a sense of shock washing over his body. He noticed Jared's soccer ball on the floor in the hallway. He fought back tears as he picked it up and noticed that it was covered in blood.

"Jethro" Vance whispered as Gibbs walked up behind him.

"They're OK." Gibbs assured placing his hand on his shoulder.

"My son's soccer ball is covered with blood and it is all over my house Jethro." Vance replied.

"Will find them." Gibbs assured.

"Daddy?" Kayla asked nervously as she entered.

"Yeah baby it's me." Vance assured.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I'm really scared." Kayla whimpered.

"Take her back to NCIS McGee and Ziva will be here soon we'll take care of the scene." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Jethro. Kayla go get some stuff we'll stay at a hotel or something tonight." Vance replied.

"OK" Kayla replied heading back to her room.

Vance went to back a few of his own things before they headed back to NCIS. A few minutes later they each returned with suite cases.

"Good luck Leon." Gibbs said making eye contact with him "and Kayla it will be OK." He added hugging her.

The two left Gibbs alone in the house. Just as Vance pulled out of the driveway Ziva and McGee pulled in. The two entered the house.

"David point and shoot! McGee bag and tag! I'm going to search the perimeter!" Gibbs demanded.

"Boss I found this in the kitchen." McGee said entering the room.

Gibbs walked up to McGee and saw that he was holding a bag with a bloody knife.

"It's a police issue from Baltimore PD." Gibbs commented. "DiNozzo had one I'd recognize it anywhere." He added.

After they finished processing the scene they headed back to NCIS nobody talked about what they would have to do when they returned. Though it was laying heavily on all of their minds. When they got back they would have to question Kayla Vance on what she had seen. They hated to do it and even though she hadn't been there she had found the scene and may know something.

"I'm going to talk to Kayla you two track cellphones and try to find everybody. I want everyone back alive." Gibbs said.

"YOU'RE NOT TALKING TO HER!" Vance argued.

"I HAVE TOO!" Gibbs shot back.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Vance yelled.

"Look Leon I just want to get her take on the scene. Maybe she heard something or saw something we missed. I'm not going to pressure her I just want to know." Gibbs replied in a calmer tone.

"Jethro!" Vance argued.

"I want to talk to him dad." Kayla said nervously exiting her dad's office.

"Are you sure?" Vance asked.

"If it will help find mom and Jared I'll do it." Kayla replied.

"OK come back into my office and talk to Gibbs." Vance replied.

"OK Kayla tell me what you saw when you got home." Gibbs said.

"I went to unlock the door and it was unlocked which is weird because mom's car was gone. Then I came in and tripped over Jared's soccer ball. I was going to his room to talk to him when I found the blood. It went into the kitchen. There was some on the ball too. I hope I didn't cause problems by touching it." Kayla explained.

"How can the car be gone if Jackie and Jared were kidnapped?" Vance asked.

"I'll have McGee put a BOLO out on the car." Gibbs replied.

"Shouldn't you call the hospitals?" Kayla asked.

"Good idea I'll get Ziva to do that." Gibbs replied.

Abby poked her head in. "Gibbs I found something." She said. "OH" she added backing out.

Gibbs stood up and followed her. "What you got Abbs?" he asked.

"Well the ball had Jackie's blood and hers, Jared's, and Kayla's finger prints but nobody else's." Abby explained. "Oh and I found an inscription on the knife property of Detective Langston Baltimore PD" Abby explained.

"No Langston is at Metro he's one of the ones who hassled Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs I found two things you need to see." Ziva said. "Oh and no hospitals had anyone matching Jackie, Jared, Breena, Eunice, or Tony's descriptions." She added.

Gibbs followed her down stairs into the bullpen.

"What you need me to see Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"Look" Ziva replied pointing behind Tony's desk.

Gibbs looked down and saw a bloodied nightstick. He put it in an evidence bag that he had kept in his desk and handed it to Abby. "What else?" he asked.

"This" Ziva replied handing Gibbs a folded up piece of paper.

Gibbs took it and unfolded it. _"You killed my brother_. _Now I'm going to finish the job on yours and make it look like you did it. Too bad you'll be dead and stripped of all honors." _

Everybody's eyes were wide as Gibbs read the note. Suddenly Abby jumped up.

"What is it Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"I know who did it." Abby replied.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Detective Al Langston." Abby explained.

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony killed his younger brother when he was with Baltimore. Langston had just started as rookie and saw the whole thing. The brother was seventeen years old." Abby explained.

"Why did Tony shoot a kid?" McGee asked.

"He was hopped up on something." Abby explained.

"Why didn't he shoot him in the leg or something?" Ziva asked.

"He tried to but the kid moved. It was ruled self-defense but Langston still blamed Tony and never forgave him."

"DiNozzo" Gibbs whispered.

"Guys I found them at least I tracked Jared's phone. Everybody else's was untraceable probably destroyed." McGee explained.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Casterton Trailer Park in Norfolk." McGee explained.

"Let's go." Gibbs ordered and everybody ran out of the office.

**A/N: So everybody has been tacked and a suspect found along with his motives. Please vote in my poll it is coming down tomorrow evening so I can write the new chapter for Friday. Please review. Thanks for reading. **


	16. Found

Everybody sat in shock after hearing Abby's explanation of why Langston hated Tony so much. They knew Tony had done a lot of things he regretted in his career but they never knew he had accidently killed a kid in front of his brother no less. Suddenly the shocked silence was interrupted.

"Guys I found them at least I tracked Jared's phone. Everybody else's was untraceable probably destroyed." McGee explained.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Casterton Trailer Park in Norfolk." McGee explained.

"Let's go." Gibbs ordered and everybody ran out of the office. In the process of exiting Gibbs grabbed his cell and made a call.

"Yea Leon we found them Casterton Trailer Park in Norfolk."

"No I don't know anything."

"Oh I am going to need you to send someone to guard Jimmy at Bethesda."

"Yeah we're on our way out right now."

"OK bye and Leon don't worry."

"I get why they'd want Tony but why take Jackie and Jared and Breena and Eunice?" McGee asked as Gibbs sped towards the trailer park as he read directions.

"Collateral if the wife and son of the director of a federal agency are missing it will more than likely overshadow the disappearance of a federal agent." Gibbs explained.

"What about Breena and Eunice than?" McGee asked.

"If they can't finish the job and kill Jimmy they can kill them and destroy him." Gibbs replied.

"Those people are sick." Ziva commented from the backseat. She was sitting with her arm propped on the side of the door leaning her head into her arm. She hadn't spoken since they had left HQ.

"Who was that dad" Kayla asked as Vance hung up his phone.

"Gibbs they found your mom and brother." Vance replied.

"Are they OK?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know but I am going to follow the team to the place. I just have to make some calls." Vance replied.

"Can I go to?" Kayla asked.

"No you cannot! I don't know what this is going to be like and I am NOT going to lose my whole family in one day!" Vance replied.

"Well what if they are dead and you die too? Then what do I do?" Kayla asked.

Vance was taken aback he hated that a fourteen year old girl had to worry about that kind of stuff every day. Granted all kids worry about that at one point or another but for his children it was a day to day concern. "I worry about that you don't" he finally replied.

"Boss I need to use the bathroom." McGee said suddenly.

"One or two?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh one" McGee replied awkwardly.

"Here ya go." Gibbs replied shoving an empty bottle in McGee's hands.

"I can't go like that!" McGee cried.

"Fine" Gibbs sighed swinging the car into a convenience store parking lot. "Kid never would have made it in the Marines." He whispered as McGee raced out of the car.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked from the backseat.

"What is it Ziver?" Gibbs replied.

"What are the odds of Tony uh not getting out of this one?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know Ziver but I will try my hardest to bring them all home safely. Even if it means I lose my own life." Gibbs replied.

"I'm scared Gibbs." Ziva said sadly.

"Me too Ziver me too." Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry. McGee said climbing back into the car.

Gibbs swung the charger into Casterton trailer park. Vance followed close behind in one of the NCIS issue sedan. Accidently grazing the charger's back bumper as he came to a stop. Everybody jumped out of the cars gripping their gear.

"How do we know which one they are in?" Ziva asked.

"If I had to guess. I'd say in that one." McGee replied pointing to white trailer with chipped paint.

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked.

"That's Vance's car." McGee replied pointing to the car in front of the trailer.

Gibbs nodded and led the group as they raced towards the trailer.

"FEDERAL AGENTS!" Gibbs cried as he kicked the door down.

Two men were sitting in the front room watching television. When Gibbs kicked the door open they jumped up and tried to run. Vance pulled his gun from the holster and fired shooting Langston in the leg. He fell to the ground. Ziva tackled Allen to the ground and hand cuffed him to a radiator. Gibbs called the LEO's to take Langston and Allen into custody saying that Langston would need medical attention. Once they were sure nobody would escape they kicked down the door to the back room. They gasped in horror at what they saw bullets on the ground and everybody down. Gibbs and Vance raced over to the bodies. Vance bent down beside Jackie who was pinned underneath Tony. Ignoring Tony he picked up her hand and quickly dropped it down.

"Leon what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"She's gone Gibbs. My wife is dead." Vance whispered.

"I'm sorry Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Oh God where's my son?" Vance cried.

"I'm here daddy." Jared called from under Tony's body.

"Why would he pin a little boy on top of his mother's body? That IDIOT!" Vance yelled pulling Jared free.

"I don't think he could help it Leon. I don't think he knew what he was doing." Gibbs replied noticing Tony's injury.

"Why's that?" Vance asked holding his son.

"Look" Gibbs whispered.

Vance leaned forward to get a closer look at Tony. "No" he whispered.

"He's not dead too?" Jared asked.

"He's alive but barely." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro I'm sorry." Vance replied.

"Don't worry about me. Take Jared out of here and be with him he needs you." Gibbs replied.

Vance nodded sadly and carried his son out of the room Gibbs could tell both were crying.

While this was happening McGee and Ziva brushed Vance's tragedy and Tony's pain. To check the statuses of Breena and Eunice. Ziva walked over to Eunice. There was a puddle of blood around her. Still she knelt beside her and checked for a pulse. She had one but it was very weak. She flipped her body around and found she had been shot in the arm and maybe in the cast as well. Ziva said a prayer that the women would survive.

McGee walked over to Breena. She was completely limp. McGee knelt beside her. He looked down at her still body. Afraid to touch check her pulse and find she had died as well. He would hate if two NCIS people had lost their wives in the same day in the name of revenge. Such a waste if she were gone. She had been a beautiful woman who loved Jimmy with all her heart and it killed McGee that she was gone.

**A/N: Next chapter we find out if Breena and Tony survive and the extent of the survivor's injuries. Should be Monday If not defiantly Wednesday. Depending on inspiration and time. I just have to be careful with Wednesday because I get a book I have been dying to read either Tuesday or Wednesday. So if I delay I have to write it Monday night. Anyway please review thanks. **


	17. Survive

McGee walked over to Breena. She was completely limp. McGee knelt beside her. He looked down at her still body. Afraid to touch check her pulse and find she had died as well. He would hate if two NCIS people had lost their wives in the same day in the name of revenge. Such a waste if she were gone. She had been a beautiful woman who loved Jimmy with all her heart and it killed McGee that she was gone. His body shook as he knelt down beside her. He picked up her hand his own hands were trembling with fear. He moved his hand down to her wrist. His heart dropped when he didn't feel a pulse. He jumped back dropping her hand to the ground.

"No" Breena moaned.

"Breena? Oh God I thought you were dead." McGee replied.

"M…McGee?" Breena asked.

"Are you OK?" McGee asked.

"They just started shooting. I got down but I was scared they'd come back so I just stayed down. When you came in I was sure they were back so I just stayed still hoping they'd leave." Breena explained.

"Breena its OK we have them trapped. You're safe." McGee assured.

"Is everybody else OK?" Breena asked.

"Jackie's already gone she was stabbed." McGee explained.

"I know what about everybody else?" Breena asked.

"Eunice is hit not sure how badly, Jared is with his father he doesn't seem to have any serious injuries." McGee explained.

"What about Tony?" Breena asked.

"He isn't shot but he does have a pretty severe head injury. I'm not sure if he'll be OK or not. I hope he'll be if he dies Gibbs might not come back." McGee explained.

"McGee" Breena whispered.

"It's OK look Gibbs called 911 and I think you should go and get checked out." McGee explained.

The ambulances arrived not long after McGee talked Breena into going to the hospital. Langston was taken in one while the cops took Allan to the station. Vance rode with Jared in one ambulance Jackie's body was transported in another. Leon felt bad for not riding with his wife but knew that his son needed him more. Gibbs rode with Tony as he turned to climb in. McGee and Ziva could see the grief and fear in his eyes. Ziva rode with Eunice while McGee climbed in with Breena.

Two hours later Gibbs stood in the surgical waiting room of Bethesda. He hadn't heard anything on Jared or Eunice. He had heard Breena had minor injuries but not much else and Tony was still in surgery.

"It's been two hours and it's on his brain. This can't be good." Gibbs thought. "I need to get some air."

Gibbs walked out of the waiting room he pulled out his phone and saw he had missed calls from metro. He decided to call back just in case he was needed. After hanging up he went to go find out about the others.

"Jethro any word on Agent DiNozzo?" Vance called.

"No I'm starting to get worried. How's Jared?" Gibbs replied.

"He has a couple broken ribs and he aggravated a knee injury from a soccer accident in the fall but he's going to be OK. They do want to keep him overnight just to be safe though." Vance explained.

"That's good does Kayla know about her mom?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah she is with Ziva now. I hate to leave her alone in a time like this but I need to be with Jared." Vance explained.

"She understands Leon and you three can be together tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Jethro." Vance replied. "Oh yeah what's going on with Langston and Allan?" he asked.

"Allan is in custody. Langston he tried to bolt after receiving treatment and was shot in the head this time. It was instant." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Vance replied.

Gibbs walked back to surgery where he saw Abby, McGee, and Ducky waiting for him.

"Jethro any word on Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"But it's been a really long time." Abby replied.

"Almost three hours." McGee added.

"I hope Anthony pulls through we already lost two people." Ducky replied.

"Two?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy's mom died." Abby explained.

"Oh" Gibbs whispered sitting between Ducky and Abby. "What about Breena?" he asked.

"She's going to be fine she had bruising on her arms and legs and they observed her for a couple hours but was released she's with Jimmy right now." McGee explained.

Another hour later Abby was lying in Gibbs's arms quietly sobbing, McGee was nervously tapping his fingers on the armrests, Ducky sat with his hands on his lap patiently waiting for news and Gibbs was staring straight ahead his eyes.

"I came as soon as I heard. Are you OK Breena?" Ed Slater asked his daughter as he entered his son in laws hospital room.

"No" Breena replied hands shaking as she moved her coffee cup to her lips.

"You want to talk about it?" Ed asked.

"They started shooting after Jackie died, Jared was crying and it upset Tony so he started kicking the wall so they just started shooting. Jared was OK only minor injuries like me but Eunice died while they were working on her I'm not sure of the details but Ducky is doing the autopsy tomorrow. Tony is hurt really bad he has a severe head injury and is still in surgery." Breena explained.

"I'm sorry honey. I think you need a shrink I'll help you find one." Ed replied.

"Thanks daddy." Breena replied.

She and her dad sat together for a few more minutes before going to be closer to Jimmy. She walked over to his bed. Placing her hand on his she immediately noticed that something was wrong with him. His hands were clammy. She ran her hand up his arm to his face quickly pulling it back. He was burning up. She pushed the call button and called for a nurse.

"What's wrong?" The nurse asked entering the room.

"He's running a fever." Breena replied.

"We'll need to take him for tests." The nurse replied

She paged Jimmy's doctor and when he arrived the two pushed him out of the room leaving a terrified Breena alone with her father.

"Come here." Ed whispered.

"I can't lose him." Breena sobbed falling into her father's arms.

Jimmy just heard Breena talking she sounded upset and some weird whirring and beeping noises. All he knew was that he was at NCIS. The doors dinged to autopsy and he walked in he walked over to the table and looked down. He pulled back the sheet and saw that Tony lying dead on the table. His friend and brother was dead.

"Where am I?" Jared Vance asked his father.

"You're in the hospital." Vance replied. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jared replied.

"Well you will have to eventually but you don't have to now." Vance replied.

"Do I really have too?" Jared asked.

"I'm afraid so. We need to get the accounts of all the survivors. I'll be with you though." Vance assured.

"Is Tony OK?" Jared asked.

"He's hurt bad we still haven't heard anything." Vance replied biting his lip in an attempt to hold back the tears forming in his eyes as he witnessed the pain his eleven year old was in.

"What about the bad guys?" Jared asked.

"One is in jail the other died." Vance replied.

"How'd he die?" Jared asked.

"He escaped and said he was going to kill Jimmy so they shot him." Vance replied.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"He was a threat and had to be stopped but I have a feeling he wanted to die. He had a bad experience." Vance explained.

"Will I be like that?" Jared asked.

"No because I am going to get you help and me and your sister will be there for you anytime you need us." Vance assured.

"Dad is it bad that I am glad one of the bad guys is dead?" Jared asked.

"No" Vance replied.

The team was still waiting for word on Tony. Abby had fallen asleep in Gibbs's arms he was almost frozen from fear and this point. Finally the doors opened and everybody stood up.

"Agent Gibbs?" the doctor called.

**A/N: New chapter Wednesday. You will get Jared's testimony of what happened and find out about Tony and Breena. Please review thanks.**


	18. News

The team was still waiting for word on Tony. Abby had fallen asleep in Gibbs's arms he was almost frozen from fear and this point. Finally the doors opened and everybody stood up.

"Agent Gibbs?" the doctor called.

McGee and Ducky watched nervously as Gibbs stood to go speak with the doctor. While Abby stood up and followed Gibbs for a few steps before she stopped and tugged on Gibbs's sleeve.

"What is it Abbs?" Gibbs asked turning around.

"Tony you told Tony he doesn't have permission to die right?" Abby asked nervously.

"If he knows what's good for him he remembered that." Gibbs replied gruffly.

Abby sat back down while Gibbs walked over and listened as the doctor explained Tony's condition. The others tried to tell by Gibbs's body language how bad Tony was. It was hard to gauge however due to Gibbs's ability to remain stoic. There was only one person who could read Gibbs that well. Tony. While they were waiting Ducky's phone he buzzed and he went off to answer it. McGee took Abby's hand into his own as the waited. Gibbs walked back over to McGee and Abby. As Gibbs walked back to McGee and Abby it became obvious that it wasn't good news. Abby huddled closer to McGee who took her in his arms and held her tight eyes squeezed shut with a single tear running down his cheek as he took deep breaths.

"How is he?" McGee asked.

"Where's Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"He took a call." McGee replied.

"Terribly sorry Jethro but I had to take that Mr. Palmer is running a fever and I'm afraid he has taken a serious turn for the worse." Ducky explained.

"No" Abby replied voice cracking.

"What about Tony?" McGee asked.

"He has a cracked skull and a serious concussion. Right now he's in a coma." Gibbs explained.

"When will he wake up?" Abby asked.

He… he may never… he may never wake up." Gibbs replied.

"I…I should call Ziva." Abby replied.

"I need some air." McGee replied.

"Jethro would you mind if I went to be with Mr. Palmer or do you need me for moral support?" Ducky asked after McGee and Abby left.

"Just go not like it matters or anything." Gibbs replied.

Ducky left and Gibbs was alone. Well not completely alone there were two other families waiting. He still had about an hour or so before Tony would be in a room and ready for visitors. He sat in the hard plastic hospital chair in the center of the row that leaned against the back wall. The sound of the clock ticking on the wall seemed to echo throughout the room and he suddenly felt very claustrophobic. Like the walls were closing in on him.

"AAARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gibbs yelled jumping out of his chair.

The other occupants of the room glanced up and starred at him. Feeling awkward and even more claustrophobic Gibbs bolted from the room. He ran into McGee and Abby almost literally as he passed a supply closet.

"Oh hi Boss." McGee replied nervously.

"We were just uh taking a walk." Abby added as she nervously straightened her shirt.

"Oh that's good I guess. Hey can I get a ride home Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure. I have to drive Timmy home too anyway." Abby replied.

Abby dropped Gibbs off at his house. He offered her to sleep at his place but she said she was going to stay with Ziva to help her with Kayla. He had made the same offer to McGee but he had to get home to Jethro. So Gibbs went into his house alone. He walked down to his basement and took out his cellphone.

"Leroy it's only Friday is everything OK?"

"No… no it's not dad."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Oh it's only been one of the most stressful weeks in my time at NCIS."

"What happened?"

"It's all because of my obsession with this one old case."

"Good God Leroy what case? What happened?"

"You remember the bus that crashed on the way to NCIS back in '94?"

"Yeah, that one business man lost his son. Oh what was his name? Oh God it was DiNozzo. Is it affecting Tony? I saw on the news."

"Oh yeah it's effecting him."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Well it turns out the kid that everybody thought was a DiNozzo lived but pretended to be another kid. Get this our assistant ME Jimmy Palmer. Anyway Tony's dad leaked the list of survivors and had Joey Tony's brother's mom shoot him. So now he's in a coma."

"How's Tony?"

"In the hospital too in his own coma." Gibbs replied.

"No. What happened?"

"This cop with a grudge against Tony and his partner kidnapped him along with Vance's wife and son and Jimmy's wife and mom. They killed Jimmy's mom and Vance's wife."

"Oh no. How's Tony I mean how bad is he?"

"Right now he has about a thirty percent chance of waking up. After that we just wait and see."

"Well if you need me I can be down there in a couple hours."

Gibbs hung up with his dad and poured himself a glass of bourbon. He knew what that I can be down in a matter of hours if you need me meant. It meant he could be there quick if Tony died. The next thing he knew it was morning and his gut was saying that Tony needed him.

Gibbs walked through the doors of Bethesda with his hands in his coat pockets and his head low. That's where he was greeted by Vance.

"Jethro I heard about Agent DiNozzo I am so sorry." Vance replied.

"Jesus Leon why don't you just hand me a casket catalogue and tell me to go nuts?!" Gibbs barked immediately regretting being so harsh with a man who had just lost his wife and had two traumatized children one of whom was in the hospital.

"I'm sorry Jethro. I just have so much on my mind right now." Vance replied.

"I know Leon I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. You just lost your wife. I of all people should know that was wrong. It's just." Gibbs replied.

"You are worried about Tony." Vance finished.

"Is there anything I can do?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Jared is ready to tell us what happened." Vance replied.

"Alright I'll take it." Gibbs replied.

"Jared do you still want to tell us what happened?" Vance asked as he and Gibbs entered his son's room.

"Might as well get it over with." Jared replied dejectedly.

"Alright start whenever you are ready son." Gibbs replied.

Jared sighed. "Mom picked me up from soccer practice and took me home. I went back to my room to do my homework and maybe play some video games before dinner. She went to the kitchen to make dinner. A few minutes later I heard the door open. I thought it was dad coming home early so I grabbed my soccer ball and went to see if he wanted to play. I was walking down the hall when I heard mom scream. I ran into the kitchen and saw this guy I didn't know holding a knife and this other guy was holding her. The man with the knife was in a cop uniform so I thought he was safe. Then he stabbed her and I screamed and ran to her. The last thing I remember was him grabbing Me." he explained.

"No" Vance whispered.

"God kid I'm sorry." Gibbs replied.

"Can we go now?" Jared asked.

"Yes son I just have to sign some papers. You are already packed." Vance replied voice cracking.

Gibbs was shaken by Jared's statement. He got into the elevator and pushed the button for the ICU where Tony and Jimmy were. He stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hall. He was just outside of Tony's room when he saw Ducky walking by.

"Hey Duck how's Jimmy?" Gibbs asked,

"Not good at all Jethro. Right now he's in isolation. He is running a very high fever and the doctors cannot figure out why the entire can do is try to bring his fever down and hope for the best." Ducky replied.

"I'm sorry Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Me too Jethro it's been hours and if doesn't break soon there could be permanent damage or worse." Ducky explained.

"He's strong Duck don't worry about it." Gibbs assured.

"I know Jethro but poor Breena is beside herself." Ducky replied.

"I know we are going to get her and Jared help as soon as we can." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you. Well I'm afraid I have to go to work." Ducky replied.

"Eunice and Jackie?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Ducky replied solemnly

"Oh well I have to go see Tony now." Gibbs replied.

"No Jethro I don't think that's a good idea…" Ducky tried to warn but Gibbs had already entered Tony's room.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?!" Gibbs roared as he brushed past Ducky who was staring through the open door at Tony's empty bed.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! What happened to Tony? New chapter Friday please review and thanks for reading. **


	19. Hope

Gibbs stood outside of Tony's room talking with Ducky about Jimmy. It was not good news Jimmy was running a very high fever and they couldn't find a reason so they could not do anything except try to cool him down and hope for the best. Ducky had said he was in isolation to protect him from germs because at this point an infection was lethal. Ducky was about to leave to go preform Jackie and Eunice's autopsies. Gibbs knew everyone was dreading telling Jimmy about his mom dying.

"Oh well I have to go see Tony now." Gibbs told Ducky.

"No Jethro I don't think that's a good idea…" Ducky tried to warn but Gibbs had already entered Tony's room.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?!" Gibbs roared as he brushed past Ducky who was staring through the open door at Tony's empty bed.

"Jethro while you were talking to Leon and young Jared there were some complications and…" Ducky tried to explain.

"Tony's? No he can't be. He just can't be." Gibbs replied.

"Oh no Jethro he isn't dead." Ducky replied.

"Then what the hell is wrong with him and where is he?" Gibbs demanded.

"He's in surgery." Ducky replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Bradley has been checking his lungs every hour since he arrived and the last time he checked he noticed some congestion and found a small amount of fluid in them." Ducky explained.

"So you're saying DiNozzo has pneumonia?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet but he is at extreme risk for it so Bradley wanted them to insert a shunt into his lungs to drain the fluid. Bradley is with him in the operating room as he was earlier and the best surgeons are preforming it." Ducky assured.

"I'm his next of kin and have the power of attorney." Gibbs replied.

"Anthony has me listed as well should you be incapacitated well actually Mr. Palmer is the second on the list that happened while you were in Mexico but I am to make decisions should all three of you be taken out and I assure you Jethro I made this decision because I knew it was the best." Ducky explained.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

Ducky excused himself to return to work leaving Gibbs alone outside Tony's room. He stood there and ran his hand down from the top of his head and down his face. Before leaving to go to the waiting room to wait for news on Tony. He was relieved that this surgery took a lot less time and that the surgeon bared a much more optimistic look then the one the previous day. Dr. Pitt's look of optimism seemed to confirm that everything went well.

"How'd it go?" Gibbs ordered.

"Very well we drained the fluid with a needle before putting him under then inserted a shunt so that no more fluid would be allowed to form." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Can he keep it permanently or will it have to be removed?" Gibbs asked hoping that maybe he would never have to worry about Tony getting pneumonia again.

"Unfortunately no we will remove it when he is breathing one hundred percent on his own after he wakes up." Dr. Pitt explained.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

Once he had been assured that Tony's surgery went well he was allowed a very brief visit with his Senior Field Agent. He tried to fight back tears as he walked towards Tony's room. He dreaded seeing his Senior Field Agent and surrogate son in the state he was in but, he hadn't seen his son since he arrived at the hospital and he needed to. He arrived at Tony's room, stopped, took a deep breath before finally having the courage to enter. As he watched his son lie motionless on the hospital bed he had a million dark thought going through his head.

"What if he never woke up?"

"What if he was a vegetable?"

"What if he woke up but was permanently disabled?"

"What if he never walked or talked again?"

"What if he fell short of a toddler mentally?" the idea of his second in command who was honestly one of the smartest, strongest, kindest, most amazing people he ever met. Babbling and shuffling like a child. Unable to hold a conversation or focus struggling to read baby books and unable to follow even Disney movies. Dependent on another person for the most basic tasks for the rest of his life broke Gibbs's heart.

"Would he spend the rest of his life in a cold depressing facility?"

"Would it be on Gibbs to care for him until one of them died?"

"What would happen if Gibbs died first?"

"What if he woke up and was OK but he didn't have any memory? Like after his own incident?"

"What if he never remembered?"

And the worst thought the one he tried to hide in the back of his mind but it kept popping up and tormenting him.

"What if Tony _died_?"

He sat by his agent's bed he desperately wanted to hold his agents hand but was afraid to. He shuddered at the memory of the dream he had the night before where he took picked up Tony's hand and it was cold and stiff and when he looked down it was just a skeleton hand. Looking down to confirm that Tony still had his skin. He saw the paled complexion and tightly shut eyes. How desperately he wanted to see those emerald green eyes watching him from across the bullpen. He guessed this was how Tony felt when he saw Jimmy the first time. Now he understood. How he felt that triggered another horrible thought.

"Was this how he was? Poor Tony and everyone seeing him like that. No wonder there was so much tension and Tony was so hurt."

After being told that his visiting time with Tony was up. He left and made a quick trip to NCIS just to check in.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Ducky said that Tony had another surgery how come?" Abby asked when he entered her lab.

"Go get McGee and Ziver and I'll tell you all at once Abbs." Gibbs replied.

A few minutes later McGee, Ziva, and Abby had gathered in Abby's lab.

"How is he?" Ziva asked Gibbs could tell she hadn't slept the night before.

"Yeah Boss any progress?" McGee asked.

"What kind of surgery did he have?" Abby asked.

"He had a shunt put in his lung so that he wouldn't develop pneumonia. They will take it out when he is awake and breathing completely on his own." Gibbs explained. "Unfortunately he has made no progress in waking up. He is still in fairly deep coma.

Gibbs watched as his three clung to each other crying. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the three.

"Hey this is DiNozzo we're talking about he'll pull through and there will be no evidence that he was ever hurt that bad." Gibbs assured.

"Why did L…Langston and Allan have to be so mean!" Abby cried.

"I don't know Abbs." Gibbs replied.

"Why is it always Tony?" McGee asked.

"I don't know McGee but I don't like it." Gibbs replied.

"I love him!" Ziva sobbed.

"I know you do Ziver." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs went down to autopsy to talk with Ducky real quick before heading back to the hospital so he could squeeze in another visit with Tony before the others arrived after work.

"Ah Jethro Anthony's procedure went well I presume." Ducky greeted.

"Yeah now he just has to wake up and avoid infection." Gibbs replied.

"I hope things go smoother for him than Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied.

"Me too Duck. You got anything for me?" Gibbs replied.

"Yes Jackie's death was simple a stab wound to the heart left untreated. As for Eunice she was shot in the arm and it happened to hit a vein." Ducky explained.

"If we had arrived sooner could she have survived?" Gibbs asked.

"No the vein was destroyed. I mean completely snapped in half it's a wonder she lasted as long as she did." Ducky explained.

"Oh I guess that's better." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs once again entered Bethesda. He had walked through those doors far too many times in the past few days. He walked to Tony's room and sat by his bed. He was sick of looking at his son lying in a coma so he decided to do something about it. There was no way in hell he was letting his boy die or be permanently damaged.

"Listen to me DiNozzo. You have got to wake up Jimmy is in isolation with a very high fever. He's on the verge of death Tony. Breena is severely shaken she may have PTSD or something. Poor Jared saw his mother get stabbed. We need you Tony you are our hero. The doctors said you wouldn't be so bad if you had just stayed still. Tackling Jared really did damage though. Tony please don't let this be you sacrificing yourself for others. Let this be just saving Jared. Please son I can't bury another child." Gibbs pleaded as he slid his hand under Tony's that's when it happened.

**A/N: Yeah I know another cliffhanger. See you Monday thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Fate

Ducky sat down beside Breena in the waiting room of the ICU. Jimmy wasn't allowed visitor due to the severity of his condition. If he didn't improve soon people would be allowed to visit to say goodbye. Now all they could do is wait.

"He's dying Ducky." Breena said.

"Excuse me?" Ducky asked.

"His fever still hasn't broken he's not responding to anything. There giving him until six tonight then that's it. If he doesn't improve by then I have to let him go." Breena explained.

"Can't they wait any longer? I mean one more day?" Ducky asked.

"No I had to beg for that long." Breena replied.

"Oh Breena I am so sorry." Ducky replied.

"C…Call his friends they need to know." Breena replied.

Ducky did as he was told and summoned the team. Gibbs was with Tony so he couldn't answer his phone but Ducky went to tell him. He noticed the sorrow on Gibbs's face. He knew that he was worried about Tony and what would happen to him if he lived but Jimmy didn't.

Gibbs stood by his boy's bed pleading with him to wake up as he slid his hand into Tony's and hand that's when it happened. He felt something squeeze his hand. He was in shock at first and thought it was just a spasm or worse a seizure. Then he heard a wheezing noise and when he turned over he saw Tony trying to sit up in the bed his green eyes wide and alert.

"B…Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah DiNozzo I'm right here." Gibbs replied.

"W…where am I?" Tony asked.

"You are at Bethesda in the coma ward." Gibbs explained.

"What how?" Tony asked.

"You were kidnapped and they knocked you unconscious." Gibbs explained.

"Oh God Breena, Jackie, Eunice, Jared how are they?" Tony asked in a panic.

"Jackie and Eunice are dead. Jackie was stabbed before she arrived she lost too much blood you couldn't have saved her. Eunice had severed a vein in her arm with a gunshot wound there was nothing anyone could have done." Gibbs explained.

"Jared? Breena?" Tony asked.

"Jared had some minor injuries and was kept overnight as a precaution but is home now. Breena is K physically but mentally she is broken." Gibbs explained.

"Palmer?" Tony asked.

"He's dying Tony I'm sorry." Gibbs replied.

"No! Palmer! My fault!" Tony cried his machines went crazy for a moment and then he was back asleep.

Gibbs sank into the chair. Tony was awake and seemed like he was just fine. Then he unloaded too much bad news on him and he had slipped back into unconsciousness. He should have waited a bit longer. Now if Tony died it was his fault. He was lost in thought when he heard a strange noise coming from Tony and then his machines went crazy. Gibbs's heart dropped. What if he really had killed his boy? If he had been there Tony would have never been kidnapped. Though then there was a chance that none of the others had survived. He must have been lost in thought because next thing he knew he was out in the hallway, the door shut behind him and the worst part Abby and Ziva rushing towards him.

"Gibbs please say that's not Tony! We've already lost a too many people!" Abby cried.

"No Tony!" Ziva cried.

"I'm sorry but it is Tony though he may be waking up again." Gibbs replied.

"He was awake? Why didn't you call us?" Abby demanded.

"It was only for a few minutes." Gibbs replied.

"Please tell me he will be OK." Ziva begged.

"I can't make any promises Ziver." Gibbs replied.

"Agent Gibbs we have some news." Tony's doctor said exiting the room.

"Oh God." Gibbs replied.

"Don't worry it's actually good news. The machines went off because he is breathing on his own." The doctor explained.

"Completely?" Gibbs asked.

"No about eight five percent." The doctor explained.

"Oh" Gibbs replied.

"No… no that's good. In fact we are taking him off the ventilator and putting him on oxygen pulled from the room." The doctor explained.

"You mean letting him breathe on his own?" Ziva asked.

"No he's still dependent on a machine but just to make sure he gets enough oxygen flow to his brain and organs." The doctor explained.

"Is he awake?" Abby asked.

"We need to run a couple of tests but he appears to being coming around." The doctor explained.

"He was awake and coherent earlier but only for a couple minutes." Gibbs explained.

"We still went to run tests. If he still has swelling we may need to put him in a medically induced coma until it goes down. We may even be able to determine if he has any permanent damage." The doctor explained.

The other doctors and nurses wheeled Tony out for his tests. Leaving Gibbs and his daughters alone in the hallway. He pulled them each into a hug.

"He's gonna be OK. Tony's gonna be OK." Gibbs said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm gonna tell Timmy!" Abby cried.

"What has damage?" Ziva asked.

"Like I said he was coherent. He will be OK." Gibbs assured.

"Timmy! They took Tony off the ventilator!" Abby cried into her phone.

"NO! Why did Gibbs let this happen!? Why didn't you give me a chance to say goodbye?!" McGee cried.

"No Timmy he's…" Abby tried to explain but it was too late the next thing she heard was McGee's phone being thrown down and the sound of him running.

"TONY!" McGee cried.

McGee jumped in his car and sped towards Bethesda. First Jackie Vance and Eunice Palmer now Tony and maybe Jimmy. It was all too much for the young agent. Why did he have to learn that news from Abby on the phone? Why didn't they give him time to say goodbye before ending Tony's life? He wanted to be the Senior Field Agent but not like this. Not like this. He was lucky to make it to the hospital alive. His tears clouded his vision and he was going way too fast.

"TOOONNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" McGee cried as he ran down the halls ignoring the disapproving stares of the others.

"Timothy? What's wrong?" Ducky asked McGee as he ran passed noticing the younger man's tears.

"Tony's dead Ducky! Why does nobody care? Why didn't anyone call me before they turned off his ventilator?" McGee cried.

"No Timothy Anthony is not dead. Just the opposite in fact he is breathing almost completely on his own. He is on room drawn oxygen and has woken up briefly twice now and should be permanently awake any time now." Ducky explained.

"Any damage?" McGee asked.

"So far no we won't be able to tell until he is completely awake but so far so good." Ducky replied.

"What about Jimmy?" McGee asked.

"As for him we will just have to wait and see but right now it doesn't look good." Ducky replied.

**A/N: So Tony is going to be OK! In the next chapter Tony finds out about McGee's freak-out and Jimmy's fate. There are probably only a few chapters left but I have another story in the works. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	21. Awake

Emotions were defiantly mixed for the members of Team Gibbs. Tony had woken up briefly twice the first time for only a minute or two just long enough to hear the fates of the others who had been taken with him and Jimmy. The second time for almost five full minutes long enough to be asked some neuro questions. Which thankfully he had been able to answer coherently and he was expected to wake up fully anytime now. However with that good news came the tragic news that Jimmy was dying there was next to no hope for him. Tony had received that news both times he woke up and he hadn't taken it well either time. The first time it had shocked him back into unconsciousness and the second his heart rate sped up and they had to sedate him. Everybody was standing around his bed waiting for Jimmy to be moved to a private non quarantined room so they could say goodbye. Everybody was hoping that he would be able to say goodbye to Jimmy even though that would break his heart. McGee and Abby leaned into each other they had rarely been apart since Jimmy's shooting; Ziva was sitting on the bed holding Tony's hand, while Gibbs and Ducky stood on either side of the bed. Finally Tony stirred in the bed. So far Gibbs was the only one of the team to see Tony awake since his attack. Since his second regaining of consciousness had been in an MRI room.

"He's waking up!" Ziva squealed.

"What I he doesn't remember us?" Abby asked nervously.

"He did well with his neurological questions and remembered Jethro and Mr. Palmer before so that shouldn't be a problem." Ducky assured.

"But what if he got more damage when he was sedated?" Abby asked.

"You worry too much Abby not good for you." Tony said in a raspy voice.

"You finally with us DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"How's Vance doing?" Tony asked.

"Not sure about him but he said Jared hasn't spoken since he left the hospital and Deputy Director Craig will be in his place for a while." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Hey you saved Jared's life don't blame yourself." Gibbs replied.

"Is Jimmy gone?" Tony asked.

"Not yet we were just getting ready to go say goodbye." Ziva replied.

"Oh so he's really dying?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony he is." Abby replied sadly.

"Well we should go to Mr. Palmer." Ducky said.

Everybody nodded and followed Ducky out of the room. Except for McGee who hugged Abby before hanging back and stood by Tony's bed.

"You really scared me Tony." McGee said.

"Yeah I almost died Probie." Tony replied.

"No Tony when you started to breathe on your own and they turned off the ventilator Abby just said they had turned off the ventilator." McGee explained.

"You are such a Probie!" Tony cried slapping his friend on the arm.

"You're lucky you almost died!" McGee shot back returning Tony's arm slap.

Jimmy was confused Tony was dead he had seen his body on a table in autopsy. Now he heard everybody crying and nothing he said seemed to comfort anyone. Yet they all talked about Tony like he was alive. Not to mention in the last few hours his name was the one that caused everybody's tears. Why were they crying for him? Why couldn't he get them to stop crying? Why did Ducky ask about his autopsy? Suddenly Ducky came in and started to speak. It sounded like he was saying goodbye. He was crying.

Ducky had just exited his assistant's room when he saw Jethro and an orderly wheeling Tony down the hall in a wheelchair with a backboard fixed on it so that his head wouldn't move and risk causing damage.

"Ah Anthony you would you like to be next to say goodbye to Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied sadly.

"Would you like me to go in with you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No I'd really rather go in alone." Tony replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

The orderly wheeled Tony to the door of Jimmy's room and opened the door.

"Just let us know when you are done." He said.

Tony nodded and the orderly closed the door. Tony wheeled himself to Jimmy's bedside. Much to his dismay Jimmy really was in bad shape. His face was somehow ashen and flushed. To be honest Tony was surprised he was still hanging on. He reached down to feel his brother's forehead and it was burning. Jimmy really was dying.

"God Joey why are you dying? I just found you again I can't lose you again. I don't think I could come back this time. Everybody is devastated and I feel terrible because I stole all the attention from you. You are way worse off than I was. Joey I love you, you are my baby brother but you were my best friend when I thought you were Jimmy." Tony said pouring his heart out to his baby brother and friend.

Now Jimmy was really confused. How could Tony be talking to him? He was dead. That's when he remembered going into the water but he also remembered hearing a gunshot. He felt a searing pain. Oh God it was his fault Tony had been shot! He must have been hit when they were going to NCIS for the trip but why was Tony driving? Where was Jimmy they never went anywhere apart. Then he remembered Jimmy had been with him but he had died. Now he was staring at Tony's grave some NCIS people were there. Why had NCIS done Tony's autopsy but not Jimmy's? Why was everyone calling him Jimmy? Where were his parents? No they didn't care about Tony. Lynn was just a stepmom and Senior never really loved his son. Why were Eunice and Elijah not there? They must be too sad about Jimmy.

Tony held Jimmy's hand and prayed. He knew he needed to wrap up so the others could say goodbye. Finally he wheeled himself towards the door to leave. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from Jimmy's bed. Tony rushed back over to his friend's bed almost falling out of his chair in the process.

"Tony I'm sorry you're dead. I wish mom and dad cared. Jimmy's dead too." Joey slurred.

Tony's eyes widened and he turned to leave again.

"Anthony what's wrong?" Ducky asked noticing his friend's distress.

"Jimmy something's wrong!" Tony cried.

**A/N: So Jimmy has amnesia like Gibbs in Hiatus. How long until he comes back? Is he awake for good? Is he out of the woods yet? Next chapter Friday. Final chapter should be posted Friday the 15****th****. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	22. Recovery

Tony held Jimmy's hand and prayed. He knew he needed to wrap up so the others could say goodbye. Finally he wheeled himself towards the door to leave. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from Jimmy's bed. Tony rushed back over to his friend's bed almost falling out of his chair in the process.

"Tony I'm sorry you're dead. I wish mom and dad cared. Jimmy's dead too." Joey slurred.

Tony's eyes widened and he turned to leave again.

"Anthony what's wrong?" Ducky asked noticing his friend's distress.

"Jimmy something's wrong!" Tony cried.

"What is it Anthony? Should I alert his doctor?" Ducky asked.

"He…he doesn't remember." Tony replied.

"Ah like Jethro more than likely repressing a traumatic memory." Ducky replied.

"Yeah pretty bad one." Tony replied.

"Something we could help him through? The loss of Michelle perhaps or being taken by Jonas Cobb?" Ducky asked concerned for his assistant.

"No he won't remember you. He only remembers me and he thinks he is ten years old and still Joey. Oh yeah and he thinks I'm dead." Tony replied.

"So you're saying Mr. Palmer believes he is a child?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah and I don't know what to do!" Tony cried.

"Talk to him he remembers you so just maybe you can get through to him." Ducky replied.

"I'll try." Tony replied.

"Ah Breena how are you?" Ducky asked.

"Well considering the fact that my husband thinks girls are icky the best I can." Breena replied.

"The good news is that Anthony is talking to him so hopefully he will be back soon. " Ducky replied.

"What if he never comes back? What if he is trapped as that poor tortured child forever?" Breena asks.

"Well he may take a while to realize that he has a happy adult but once he looks in the mirror he will realize that he is not a ten year old boy anymore and once he realizes that Anthony is alive and well he will come around." Ducky assured.

"I hope so." Breena replied.

"Why do people keep forgetting us Timmy?" Abby cried.

"I don't know Abbs." McGee replied.

"And why would somebody do such horrible things to Jimmy or Joey or whoever he is!" Abby cried.

"I don't know Abbs but we'll bring Jimmy back and he'll be OK just like Gibbs was." McGee assured.

"GIBBS LEFT US!" Abby cried.

"Well for one thing he came back and for another thing I mean he'll get his memories back and be Jimmy again." McGee assured.

"How is Tony doing?" Ziva asked.

"Really well all his scans are normal I mean he still has the concussion obviously but no swelling and he passed is neuro test." Gibbs explained.

"Can he walk right? Why is he in the wheelchair?" Ziva asked.

"Just a safety precaution if he falls and hits his head again it could be deadly." Gibbs explained.

"So he can walk?" Ziva asked.

"His reflexes are normal and he has complete feeling." Gibbs replied.

"When can he come home?" Ziva asked.

"With any luck in the next couple days I'm going to take him home with me just to be safe." Gibbs replied.

"That's good." Ziva replied. "When can he come back to work?"

"He will be completely out for a week after leaving the hospital then he will be on desk duty for about a month just to be safe." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Ziva replied.

"How's Jimmy?" Gibbs asked.

"He is awake but he thinks he is ten and still Joey. He also thinks that Tony is dead." Ziva replied/

"Why would he think DiNozzo was dead?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know something about thinking it was Tony who crashed into the water and that Jimmy died with him." Ziva explained.

"Yes you are Joey DiNozzo but you were in a bus crash and Jimmy Palmer died I wasn't driving some NCIS guy was." Tony explained.

"Tony you are alive!" Jimmy cried grabbing Tony's hand.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"So I guess I am an adult but why does everybody call me Jimmy Palmer if I am Joey and Jimmy is dead?" Jimmy asked.

"When Jimmy died you lied and said that you were him because you wanted out of your old life and knew the Palmer's would miss Jimmy." Tony explained.

"Oh God the Palmers knew but they tried to protect me!" Jimmy cried.

"Yes very good." Tony replied.

"Elijah died when I was fifteen. Some jerk just shot him! Oh God I need to see Eunice!" Jimmy cried.

"Jimmy I'm sorry but Eunice was killed." Tony replied sadly.

"No! Not her too!" Jimmy cried.

"I'm sorry buddy." Tony replied.

"No! It's all my fault!" Jimmy cried.

Tony sat on the bed and pulled Jimmy as close as possible without upsetting his machines or hurting him. "No it's not and we are going to get you through this." He assured. "We are going to get you through this."

**A/N: Short antepenultimate chapter. Next chapter will be Wednesday and involve Tony going home under Gibbs's care and Jackie and Eunice's burials. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**A/N2: Please vote in my poll for my other story "New Life" about the age of the twins. I will keep it up until Friday or Saturday.**


	23. Saying Goodbye

Tony was released from the hospital three days after he assured Jimmy that he would get him through the loss of his adoptive mother. Jimmy was still drifting in and out of consciousness but was stable enough to be transferred to Georgetown. Though the doctors made it clear to Breena that he wasn't out of the woods yet his chances of survival were much better. There was a noticeable change in Tony since he had found out that Jimmy was his brother and the events that transpired afterwards. He seemed withdrawn and just not Tonyish as Abby had put it.

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot of Bethesda Naval hospital. He parked the car and grabbed Tony's suit out of the backseat. He knew it was ridiculous to be wearing a suit to pick someone up from the hospital and even more ridiculous to be bringing a suit for the person he was bringing home but he didn't have much choice. They were going straight from the hospital to Jackie's funeral and Tony would be attending Eunice Palmer's burial. While everybody else would go over to the Vance's house for a wake.

"You ready to go DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked entering Tony's room.

"Yeah Boss. I can't wait to get out of here." Tony replied.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed with the overnight bag Gibbs had brought to him packed and placed on his lap.

"You get packed up OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah Probie helped me." Tony said slowly.

Tony's slowed and at times slurred speech had worried Gibbs at first but the neurologist had assured Gibbs that once the concussion was completely cleared up he would go back to normal. He had dealt with Gibbs before with Tony's concussion he got on the undercover job Jarvis had sent him on. So he knew to show Gibbs Tony's scans and explain to him there was nothing permanent just the bruise.

"That was nice of him. You still feel like going to Jackie's funeral?" Gibbs asked.

"I have to Boss I owe it to her and the director." Tony replied.

"That's nice DiNozzo. Come on I'll help you change." Gibbs replied.

"But Boss!" Tony whined.

"It's OK T I'm just going to hold your shoulders when you're putting your pants on so you don't fall." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs followed Tony into the bathroom and supported him while he put on his pants. Then gave him his privacy to finish getting dressed.

"Hey Boss can we make a quick stop before we leave I'm checked out already?" Tony asked.

"Well we'd be cutting it close but sure." Gibbs replied.

"I just want to see Jimmy." Tony replied.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Better he couldn't walk when he was awake yesterday." Tony replied.

"He'll be OK Tony his brain and body went through a lot." Gibbs assured.

"I hope so if he's paralyzed he may have to quit." Tony replied.

Gibbs and Tony walked down the hall to Jimmy's room. Breena was sitting in the chair by the bed holding his hand.

"Hey the ambulance is going to come in an hour or so to take Jimmy over to Georgetown." Breena said.

"We are just stopping by for a quick visit. We have to get to Jackie's funeral." Tony explained.

"Oh do you need privacy?" Breena asked.

"No I just wanted to check in." Tony replied.

"He's doing a lot better today. If he could just wake up completely we could start the recovery process." Breena replied.

"Like physical therapy and stuff?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Breena replied.

Gibbs drove Tony to Jackie's funeral. They knew it would be an ordeal when they found Vance crying in one of the classrooms of the church.

"Leon are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"I miss her Jethro but I need to be strong for the kids. I needed to be alone." Vance replied.

"Hey I'm here for you Leon. I've been there." Gibbs replied.

Tony sensed pretty quickly that this was going to be an emotional and personal moment between Vance and Gibbs so he walked out into the hall where everybody else was gathered.

"TONY! YOU'RE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" Abby squealed embracing him.

"Easy Abbs I can't fall I could hit my head." Tony replied.

"Are you feeling better?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah just kind of sore." Tony replied.

"That's good how's Jimmy?" McGee asked.

"Still pretty weak." Tony replied.

"Is Mr. Palmer still being transferred to Georgetown?" Ducky asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

The actual funeral started and ended and then everybody headed over to the grave yard for the burial. Tony walked up to the casket before everybody left to give the Vance's some privacy to say a final goodbye before Jackie was lowered into the ground.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Jackie." Tony whispered.

"She never blamed you. You did your best." Vance spoke behind Tony.

"Thanks director." Tony replied.

"No problem Agent DiNozzo." Vance replied.

Tony offered Vance one last sympathetic smile before heading off to the plot where Eunice was going to be buried.

"Tony! You're going the wrong way! Is something wrong?" Abby called voice laced with concern.

"It's OK Abbs they are burying Eunice today too. Ducky and I are going to attend." Tony replied.

"Why didn't Ducky tell us her funeral was today too?" Abby asked/

"We are just burying her today her funeral is not going to be until Jimmy is out of the hospital and able to attend." Tony explained.

Tony and Ducky stood by Eunice's grave while her coffin was lowered into the ground. It was just them and the caretakers.

"Would either of you like to say something?" One of the caretakers asked.

"Eunice you were Mr. Palmer's real mother and you loved him so much. If it weren't for you he may not be my assistant today and I cannot imagine life without him." Ducky said.

"Thanks for taking care of my baby brother you were a good woman." Tony said.

After the burial Tony went to Georgetown to see how Jimmy had taken the transportation. He asked the receptionist for the room number. When he arrived on Jimmy's floor he found Breena in the waiting room. Visibly upset.

"Breena what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Your dad killed Elijah Palmer." Breena replied.

"What? How do you? Who? Abby?" Tony stammered.

"No Tony he saw it! Jimmy saw that monster shoot your father! He suppressed it until now! Now his heart rate is all crazy and they had to take him to surgery for something! He might die!" Breena cried.

Tony collapsed into a chair and sobbed. He hated that he came from such a horrible man. Once he regained his composure he went into an area where he could use phones and made the call.

"You OK DiNozzo you are in the middle of the wake?" Gibbs asked.

"My dad is a bastard." Tony replied.

**AN: First off sorry if I got any information wrong about the funerals or medical facts. This is the penultimate chapter. The final one will be up sometime Friday and then I will start working full time on "New Life". I took down the first poll on that story about the twin's ages but have posted another one. Please vote and review thanks for reading. **


	24. Epilogue: Welcome Back

"AGHH!" McGee cried slamming the door to Gibbs's house behind him.

"You OK McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"They just started shooting!" McGee cried.

"Well towel off and then tell the DiNozzo brothers that dinner is ready." Gibbs replied tossing McGee a towel.

"Tony! Jimmy! Lunch is ready!" McGee called.

Tony and Jimmy and Jimmy jumped up from their hiding spot behind Gibbs's car where they were attacking everyone else who came into the party with water guns. Gibbs walked out the door and watched as Tony and Jimmy sprinted past him into the house. He could not believe it had been a year since the day that changed everything. It started when a crashed school bus was recovered from the river and one of the bodies was revealed to be Jimmy Palmer. That led to learning that Jimmy was the half-brother of Tony the one he had thought for almost twenty years was dead. Then DiNozzo Sr. Tony and Jimmy's dad released the list of victims to the press leading to Jimmy's mom shooting him. This caused him to be in a coma for almost a week. Then two Metro cops one of whom had a grudge against Tony kidnapped him along with Breena, Jimmy's mom and Jackie and Jared Vance. Jackie and Eunice had not survived. Breena and Jared had thankfully only sustained minor injuries. Tony however had suffered a serious concussion that left him in a coma for two days. When Jimmy woke up after being on the verge of death Tony had to tell him that his adoptive mother had died. Jimmy had fallen apart but Tony had vowed to get him through it. The night Jimmy was transferred to Georgetown something caused him to unsuppress the fact that DiNozzo Sr. had shot Jimmy's adoptive father one Jimmy was a teenager. While Jimmy watched from the stair-case. Jimmy's heart rate had increased to a near lethal speed and he had thrashed on his bed and popped his stiches. Once his heart had slowed down a bit he was rushed off to surgery to repair the damage. He was in the hospital for a month before he was finally able to return home. His injury however had kept him out of work for a year. Now he was finally returning and Gibbs was having a welcome back party. For him and Tony with the rest of the NCIS family.

So much had changed in the past year. Gibbs had been surprised but not surprised when he went up to Deputy Director Craig's office one day a few weeks after the incident and found a request for family leave on his desk with Tony's name on it. Tony had remained out of work for the full year that Jimmy was gone. Even though Breena had hired a home health nurse to handle Jimmy's care. Tony had stood by Jimmy through everything. He had held him while he cried for his family and over his previous life. He had also kept Jimmy's mind off his recovery at first by talking to him by his bedside and then playing video games and watching movies with him in bed. Then by taking walks and runs with Jimmy while he regained his physical strength. Finally he had recently started playing games a basketball and touch football with Jimmy. Thanks to Tony's help Jimmy was now almost back to normal he still tired easy at times. The psychological effects were still prevalent much to Tony's chagrin. Sometimes he's just started crying or have nightmares. Tony was always there when he called. They did get some positive news though Breena was now three months pregnant.

Vance had taken a leave as well. He had stayed out from the time that Jackie died until his kids started back at school in the fall. He was now back but took off early one night a week unless a case prevented it to be with his kids.

Gibbs didn't really change he rarely did since his last divorce. That had been a drastic change now he stayed the same. He did however appreciate Jimmy more and had become Tony's "father".

Ducky had had a string of temporary assistants. Most of which were just week long internships for college the longest one last a month. He had also announced he'd be retiring in May of 2014. Just after his eighty first birthday in September.

Ziva and Tony had been engaged since between Thanksgiving and Christmas.

DiNozzo Sr., Lynn, and Officer Allen were all in jail for varying murder charges. They were going away for life. With no hope of parole.

The biggest change however was Abby and McGee they had welcomed a baby boy in November Michael Jethro McGee. They were planning a double wedding in the summer with Tony and Ziva.

Eunice and Jimmy the real one were buried beside Elijah. They had had a real funeral for them in May when Jimmy was able to leave the house and get around easier again. Jimmy had taken the legal action to become Jimmy Palmer for real. Tony was disappointed that he wouldn't share his name but understanding he didn't really want to be a DiNozzo either after what his father had done. Though Jimmy allowed him and only him to call him Joey and Gibbs did at times jokingly call them the DiNozzo brothers.

"Yo! Boss we're starvin'! Get in here!" Tony called.

Jimmy placed his hand over his mouth and giggled in the process knocking over his glass spilling cherry coke all over the table and himself. Everybody began to laugh and playfully jibe him.

"Stop teasing my baby brother!" Tony cried jumping up.

Everybody laughed and Gibbs turned to reenter the house smiling at his family.

**FIN**

**A/N: Well that's it. YAY a happy ending! Thank you so much for reading and all the follows, favorites and reviews. It has been awesome writing this story. I will have a new chapter of my new story "New Life" sometime next week. Please vote in my poll for that story it will be up at least until Sunday. One last time please review. **


End file.
